Finding Hope
by Kayla05w
Summary: This takes place session 4 episode 2, where Pidge finds Matt... but different. What would have happened if Pidge and Matt became prisoners to the Galra empire? What if the bounty hunter was successful in his mission to find Matt and Pidge... read and you will know... This is my first book so don't hate me. Also, SWEARING OF ANY KIND WILL NOT BE USED OR TOLERATED! Big shout ou
1. A Short Reunion

"What have you done with my brother!" Pidge shouted at the figure staring down at her. The attacker froze, she took this opportunity to strike. She shot her bayard straight into the frozen opponents face, causing him to turn away from her. She smirked a little to her self seeing she had successfully knocked the assailants mask clean off.

She ran at the hunched over figure as he started to turn towards her. She lunged at him, freezing as he turns completely.

She held her bayard inches from his face, and she stared at him. "Pidge?" He asked "Matt?" She mumbled.

"Oh my gosh," she cried as she clung to him.

"Ever since the Kerberos mission they said you were dead, but I knew I'm my heart that you weren't" pidge mumbled.

"I can't believe you found me, it doesn't seem possible" he cried back as they continued to hug.

"The thought of you and dad kept me going, inspired me to do the impossible," she said as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ok," Matt said holding his hands to her helmet.

"But seriously how'd you get this far into space?" He asked

"It's a long story, is there any chance that you've heard of Voltron ?" Pidge replied

"Of course I've heard of Voltron," Matt stated

"Well, I'm one of the paladins," Pidge said

Matt's eyes widened "No! No! Seriously? You're a paladin of Voltron? That's so awesome!" Matt said as he picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"What a touching reunion," said a deep dark voice.

Both the Holts turned to see a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Pidge demanded as she summed her Bayard.

"Who I am is not important, I am here to collect a bounty on your brother Matt" the stranger spat back.

"But a paladin of Voltron and the green lion, what a day" he hummed.

Both the Holts simultaneously told the other to stand back.

"Huh?" They both stated

Finally, pidge said, "let's show this guy what the Holts are made of."

"Looks to me that you are made of meat, just like everyone else!" The intruder belted.

The man was the first to strike; he flung off his cap reviling a long tail very lizard-like, he had balled head. The stranger swung two electrified wipes as he charged.

Pidge was the first to make contact with him. She wove her bayard at him, but he dogged by rapping his wipe around it. Causing an electrical shock to weave it's way up to Pidge and she crumbled to the floor.

"Don't touch my sister!" Matt yelled as he swung his staff at him. They fought. Matt was struck down by a lucky throw of the lizard's whip, and it sent him crushed to the ground in pain. Before he could recover, he was smacked on the back of the head, and everything went black.

Pidge was back on her feet. She stood ready to fight. She swung her Bayard with fury. She dodged blasts of electricity while retorting with her own bursts. As she rolled away from one whip the other wrapped firmly around her helmet; she fell to her knees from the pain that hard her bones. She brought her hands up the bottom of her helmet and forced it off. She gasped from relief, she wanted to roll over and give up, to sleep, to hold her brother in a big long hug. She moved quickly as the whip came around for a second shot. She felt the heat against her cheek as it flew past where she was only seconds ago. Pidge scrambled to her feet grabbing her Bayard she launched at her opponent. She landed a lucky blow to his shoulder. He screeched in pain, she smirked as he got a taste of his own medicine. In her moment of triumph, she was caught off guard by the second whip. Her assailant caught on that she was shorter than most and this time he struck a blow that counted. The whip wrapped around her torso multiple times trapping her arms to her chest. She fell forward vibrating from the electricity she had received, she knew that the whip was no longer active, but she nevertheless ached deeply. A shadow formed over her and she looked up with dread. The lizard bent down in front of her smiling, his tail lashing back and forth with delight.

Pidge recognized she was caught with no chance of escape. She also knew that if her lion was not warned the situation would only escalate. She pressed a button with her thumb and started screaming.

"Green, activate particle barrier and make sure your location beam is active! Contact..."

She was cut off by a blow to the head that made her world turn to blackness.

Hey guys this is my first book ever to write I hope you like it.


	2. Voices

The first thing Pidge remembered was the ringing in her ears. But slowly with effort, she was able to make out voices. She didn't dare open her eyes out of fear of being waked on the head again, her head throbbed hard from the first time. But never the less she laid there and listened to the voices speaking.

"I found the rebel, and I'm on root now" the first voice spoke.

"And?" Stated the second.

"Well um," said the first

"Well?" Scolded the second voice

"Well, I have something else I believe Lord Zarkon would be pleased to have." the voice quickly uttered.

Pidge shivered at the mention of Zarkon.

"And what might that be?" Stated the second voice sounding rather bored with the conversation.

"A Paladin of Voltron" the voice dragging out his words for emphasis.

Both voice where silent

Then the second voice spoke, "How can you be sure?"

"I'll prove it!... just give me a tick."

Pidge heard footsteps coming her way

"Up Paladin! Up" screeched the first voice that she now recognized as the bounty hunter.

She didn't move until he forced her to her feet. "You aren't fooling anyone boy" he spat

Pidge looked down at Matt he looked like he was still out until he quickly swept himself onto his feet with amazing agility and charged the bounty hunter. "Don't touch my sister!" Matt yelled. But was quickly swatted away. The bounty hunter released his grasp on Pidge and looked at Matt. "Sisssterrr?" He hissed, "How sweet" he mumbled with fake curiosity. "How moving." Now I need you to stay put." He quickly grabbed Matt's and placed a cuff around his left hand and wove the other cuff around a chair then connected it to his right hand.

Matt tried to break free, even though he knew that the cuffs were never going to come loose.

The hunter turned his attention back to Pidge.

"Now I have someone who would like to meet you, girl. Now move it!"

"KATIE!" Matt called to her

Pidge was to frighten to answer or resist being pulled to the front of the small ship.

"Seeeee." The bounty hunter hissed with pleasure.

Pidge looked up at the screen where an old lady stood, her hair long at white and her eyes covered by a black hood. Just looking at her made Pidges stomach turn.

"And the Loin?" The hag hissed

"I couldn't move it, it put up its shields." Murmured the hunter.

"Bring him and the rebel to central command" commanded the old bag.

"Yes, Haggar" The hunter quickly answered with a slit bow which made his tell stick straight up.

The line went dead, and Pidge was quickly forced to the back of the ship where Matt was still pulling against his restraints.

Pidge felt numb as she was forced to sit on the floor across from Matt and then was also cuffed. "Now we will be there in a couple of Vargas, so keep quiet, or I'll have to inflict pain" the hunter laughing as he walks back to the front of the ship

"Pidge?, are you Ok?" Matt huffed.

Pidge stared at nothing trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Pidge?" Matt pleaded.

Pidge snapped her eyes into focus looking at her brother and nodded her head without saying anything.

"Matt stop" pidge finally demanded.

Matt stopped pulling against the cuffs and looked up at his little sister. There was something different about her, she appeared stronger and braver.

"Who was the bounty hunter talking too?" Matt asked nervously.

"Galra" she answered not telling the full truth.

"Just Galra?" Matt asked seeing through her fib.

"Haggar" Pidge deadpanned.

"Haggar..." Matt froze "that can't be good," Matt said with a sudden realization. "What's wrong Matt?"

"Nothing just thinking" Matt lied but deep down he knew, that Pidge was a prize that the Galra sincerely wanted. And he also knew that no Galra would take mercy on her especially the old witch.

How little did Matt know that he was so right.


	3. False Hope

Pidge wasn't sure how it happened, but she had fallen asleep in the pack of the ship. When she awoke, Matt was staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Pidge asked

"You're just so brave." He replied

Before Pidge could respond the bounty hunter came to the back of the ship...

"We are here" he spat "just to make sure there aren't any issues I'm going to carry you girl."

"As if!" Pidge snapped back

"I was hoping you would say that" the hunter giggled back.

He briefly left to the front of the ship and quickly returned with a shot with purple liquid, he approached Pidge, who promptly tried to shift away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Matt said with anger in his voice

"Quite boy" he warned

The bounty hunter grabbed her by the hair. And thrust the needle into the side of her neck.

Pidge could feel the cold liquid enter her.

She bit her lip and looked at Matt.

"Just focus on me Katie" Matt soothed

Pidge tried desperately to keep eye contact. She found it harder to do so with every second that passed

The bounty hunter removed the needle and returned to the front laughing.

Pidge focused on Matt best she could, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Matt?" Pidge managed to mumble

The young paladin's shoulders slumped as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"No!" Matt yelled

"Quilt rebel!" Shouted the hunter as he returned.

He unlocked Pidges wrists, and she lumped to her side.

"Now there aren't going to be any issues with you or I won't wake your sister EVER!"

"What did you do to her" Matt pleaded

" I put her into a deep slumbering state, I believe your kind would call it a coma" He replied

"Now here's how it will go, I'm going to carry her, and if you give me any trouble you will never see her again, got it!"

Matt quickly agreed for the safety of his sister

The hunter uncuffed Matts left hand and cuffed it to pidges ankle.

He then through the green paladin over his shoulder, Matt stood behind him as they walked out of the ship on to the more massive ship.

—

They walked the hall, Matt tried to memorize the order of turns they made. First, a left then two rights then up an elevator then three more rights where they reached their destination.

A Galra officer meets them, they quickly did there the exchange of GAC for the two Holts.

The officer took Pidge and thrust her over his shoulder and was given a small bag from the bounty hunter.

They were then walked to the prison cells which was one left and two right. Matt hung his head for he knew he would never remember the way out. The officer uncuffed Matt and thrust him into the cell.

"Don't move boy!" said the Galra who was putting his sister on the ground. He pulled out the little bag that the hunter had handed him.

He took out a small needle that had a clear liquid. The officer took of Pidges glove to reveal her tiny hand, and shoved the needle into her small wrist, he quickly emptied the liquid.

He then removed the needle and left.

Matt ran to his sister's side.

She was breathing which was a good thing.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Matt?" She asked

"Yeah Katie it's me" he replied holding her head in his lap.

"Good," She said, and her shoulders slumped as she fell asleep.

Matt wept slightly knowing what was to come for him and his sister was only going to get worse.

—

When Pidge woke up, Matt was asleep next to her. She lifted her head from his knees and look around.

They were definitely in a Galra prison she knew she was. She had freed so many prisoners that she now could recognize one easily.

She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her armor. She smirked.

"Matt, Matt wake up I think I know a way out." Matt rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"How?" He asked

"My suit" she smirked

She went and kneeled by the door. And began hacking with her suit. The door flowed upon. Matt mustered a "Cooool."

Pidge summed her Bayard and got ready to fight.

They dashed from hallway to hallway.

"There's a computer ahead, I need it so I can contact Shiro," she told Matt

"Shiro?" muttered Matt

"Explain later," she said

Pidge approached a door with cation and opened it.

There was only one Galra solder inside, and she quickly zapped him and ran to the computer.

Her fingers worked quickly across the keyboard.

"Hope this works," Matt said

"Do you doubt my skills?" Pidge teased

But deep down she hoped too.

It took her a couple off tick longer then she wanted. Only because she had put up a firewall up for the Castles defenses a couple of weeks prior.

But eventually, a screen popped up to reveal Shiro's face.

"What do you wa..." Shiro's voice trailed off. "Pidge?"

"Shiro I don't have time," said the little paladin

"I'm at Galra Central, I'm sending you my location now," Pidge said

"Why are you there," he asked worriedly

"Me and Matt were caught" she started

But Shiro cut her off "where is your lion?"

"Safe" she explained

"Pidge!" Matt called "they're coming!"

An alarm began to blaze, and someone grabbed her from behind and forced a needle into her forearm. She started to get dizzy she could faintly hear Matt fighting off Galra and Shiro calling out to her until she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	4. 7 Vargas

I know that this chapter is short but I'm writing as I get inspiration so some chapters are going to be longer the others.

But I hope you enjoy ?ￂﾠ

—-

Matt knew that it had been at least 7 Vargas since they contacted Shiro. He knew this because he was wearing a watch from earth. Matt loved his watch and would never part with it.

Matt got the watch from Katie a couple days before he left on his mission.

"That way you will always know what time it is here at home," she told him when she gave it to him "I've tweaked it so that it should never die or stop working correctly," she said with a smile on her face

"Thanks, Pidge" He cooed

He knew that the time is space was different but the hours (or Vargas) were roughly the same. The clock read 10:00 am, and it read 3:00 am when they called Shiro.

During that time they had been on five different ships, Matt figured they were trying to shake off Voltron.

Pidge lay next to him pale and still out. The Galra had forced her out off her armor and made Matt undress and redress her, he was thankful for that; and knew she would be too. The thought of some Galra scum doing the job made his stomach turn.

She now wore the much too familiar prison clothes.

"It makes me feel closer to him" she would say

He stared at her, wishing in vain that she would wake, or at least move. She looked dead, Matt had to keep reassuring himself that she wasn't, by having a hand on her wrist and watched her chest go up and down.

He wondered if they had given her too much for her small body and that maybe she would never...

"Snap out of it Matt!" He told himself

Your going to be fine Katie, Just hold on" he wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he continually reassured her that she would be fine.

The bay door from the back of the ship started to open jarring Matt from his thoughts

"Up rebel up," said a Galra soldier

He was not cuffed this time, but Pidge was. They knew he would not take off without her. He stood glaring at the Galra.

The Galra bent over and uncuffed Pidge and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Careful!" Matt yelled at the soldier in frustration

"Trust me boy by the time Haggar is done with her, you will think that I'm treating her like a princess." He Mocked back.

Matt was done, he charged at the Galra. But halted quickly when the purple man unslung Pidge and was holding her limp body by her hair. He glared at him but slumped his shoulders in defeat.


	5. Katie

Pidge wanted to open her eyes. She desperately wanted to tell Matt to run. But she couldn't whatever the Galra had given her made her body seize up, she tried to yell out in frustration but she couldn't which made her want to do it more. It was a vicious cycle she couldn't do anything about. Instead, she focused on Matt. She could hear him telling her it was ok, and that she would be ok. "Katie" that's what he was calling her. "How bad do I look?" She thought to herself "you only call me Katie when you are scared or know something is wrong" she wanted to say.

She heard a hiss of the ship door opening.

She wanted to open her eyes to see who had entered.

"Up rebel up" a voice snarled at her brother.

Someone bent over and uncuffed her sore wrists, and thrust her over their shoulder roughly.

She wanted to gasp for more air, or yelp but she couldn't.

"Careful" she heard Matt say through a clenched raw.

" Trust me boy by the time Haggar is done with her, you will think that I'm treating her like a princess!" He scoffed back at Matt

Pidge could hear her brother charge the man holding her.

She could feel long fingers grab her by her hair. She wanted to wiggle loose or cry out, but her body would not do as she wished

She heard Matt stop in defeat as she was once again thrown over the Galran's shoulder.

She head Matt sniffing and she sincerely wanted to speak to him but knew she couldn't.

—

They walked for a long time. As they walked Pidge focus on trying to open and close her hand but still couldn't.

They stopped, and Matt was forced into a cell.

"Don't touch my sister!" "leave her alone!" "She just a child!" She could hear Matt cry as the Galra holding her continued to walk on with her.

The words he said earlier ringing in her head "Trust me boy by the time Haggar is done with her, you will think that I'm treating her like a princess!" She felt a shiver go down her back as they turned into a room nearby her brother. She could still hear his faint cry's coming from the hallway.

She felt herself being strapped down to a cold table. "I know you can hear me, girl," said the ruff voice that had carried her. "if you do what you are told you will live" he spat at her.

She wanted to kick or bit or bunch but she couldn't.

She felt a small pinch in her shoulder. And she suddenly realized she could move. She let her eyes fly open.

She looked around and could see three soldiers standing around her.

"Where is Voltron?" One demand of her.

Pidge just stuck her tong out at them.

One of the Galra came closer holding yet another needle in his claws.

"Let me tell you what this is" he hissed as he began to force the liquid into her neck.

She grunted in pain as he continued

"This is called lefareum," he said as he continued to push the needle in.

"It will enhance your pain sensory by tenfold, and will temporarily fool your brain into thinking you are paralyzed. The more you are given the worst it will be" he told her with glee

"And my favorite part" he began as he withdrew the needle "is for the next Varga you will not be able to lose consciousness, you can thank your leader for this elixir; he was the one who helped make it" he scoffed "well he wasn't willing but nevertheless he is the reason"

Pidge felt like her insides where burning

She tried to steady her breath as her heart began to pound harder and quicker.

"You can feel it, good now we can get to work," said the second solder as the first to a step back.

"Now where is Voltron!" He questioned again.

"Wouldn't... you... like... to know" she struggled to say

He turned slowly to the controls next to her head and flipped a switch.

Pidge heard herself screaming as pain fled through her body. Sweat dripping down her face.

He flipped the switch again and the pain lowered.

"We are going to have some fun," said the third Galra

As they all sat there for a moment laughing at Pidges weak state.

—

"She's losing consciousness," said one of the Galra

"Are Varga is up, put her with the boy!" said the first Galra

"Don't we want to keep them, separate sir?" Said the second

"No, letting the boy see her broken more and more will eventually beak him," said the first

"Yes sir, Vrepit Sa," Said the other two

Pidge felt un normal pain as they unstrapped her and started to drag her by her wrists down the hall.

She whimpered as they stopped in front of the cell door.

It hissed open, and she felt herself slightly leaving the ground and being at the mercy of gravity, she collided to the ground screaming out in pain.

She vaguely hears the soldiers laughing as the door hissed closed.

"Katie!" Yelped Matt

He began to lift her to his lap when she began to cry out "stop, stop, it hurts!" He stopped and did the best he could to comfort her... "it's ok Katie it's ok" he mumbled to her.

"If..." she began "if it was... Why, why are... you.. calling me, Katie?" She whimpered as darkness started to close around her.

"Pidge stay with me!" She heard her brother whispering to her...then everything went black.


	6. Message

Matt woke to the sound of Pidge crying out in pain, he sat up rubbing the back of his head recalling what had happened. They came for Pidge, it was 9th time they have come. And just like every time, Matt didn't let them take her without a fight, and every time he had failed and ended up knocked over the head.

They came at the same time every day, according to Matt's watch it was always 5am and they always brought her back just after 6. Every time he would go to her and comfort her but not touch her too much. Eventually, she would drift asleep from exhaustion, and then he would move her to the signal metal bed. He would take his cape and would swaddle her in it. Then he would sit at the top of the bed with her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

But this time was different, she screamed out in pain as usual but not as much or long as she would before. When they brought her back, she was walking and not in deep pain.

"Pidge are you ok?" Matt asked as she walked in on her own two feet

"No, I'm not fine!" She snapped back as she went and slumped in the corner.

Matt sat by her silently.

Pidge was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry Matt it's not your fault I shouldn't have snapped."

"Pidge it's ok, you shouldn't have to go through this." He replied

Silence...

"Pidge?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Um, Pidge why was today different?"

Pidge exhaled

"They said that an overdose would kill me and that they aren't done with me yet" she deadpanned

"Oh," Matt said

Silence...

Pidge got up and hobbled to the door

"What is it Pidge?"

"I think I can get us out" she muttered

"But you don't have your tech!" He reminded her

Pidge snorted "do you doubt me?"

She removed two bobby-pins she had put in her hair before she left to search for Matt, her hair was growing again, and she wanted it to but was sick of it in her eyes, so she pinned it up.

She fiddled with the keyhole until the door hissed open. She looked at Matt "ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied grabbing his cape.

They both marched down the hallway.

Matt stopped in his tracks when they came to the room that his sister was dragged to every day. "Oh, Katie" he whimpered as he stared at the gadgets and tools that they had been using to try and break her. He looked at his sister realizing that the new light from the hallway reviled her black and blue bruises that cover almost her whole body and the blood that came down one of her arms

"How could I let them" he started to cry into his hands

"Matt there was nothing you could have done, now come on I need to find a computer." She replied pulling him along.

He wiped his nose and followed his sister into a control room.

"Yes" Pidge squeaked as she found a computer

Her fingers flew across the keys as she pulled up a video message.

"Shiro this is Pidge and Matt, I have just sent you my location. We have snuck out, and we need an extraction team. Please..." she was cut off by the sound of alarms

"Quiznak" muttered Pidge as she turned away from the video feed towards Matt

"What neck?" Matt asked

"Nothing, what do we do?" She asked Matt with more fear in her voice then she liked.

Just then Galra came in with guns loaded

"Put your hands up," Said the solder closes to Matt.

"As if," said both the children.

"Step aside general" said a deep raspy voice.

The Galra General stepped aside to reveal the witch standing there.

She seemed to float towards the Holt siblings

Matt stepped in front of Pidge protecting her.

Usually, Pidge would shove him aside and say something like "you will just make it worse," but she was deeply frightened of the witch. She grabbed Matt's hand and held it tightly.

"Step aside boy," said the old lady

Matt stood up taller and held his position

"You are foolish" the witch stated and with a flick of her wrist sent Matt flying across the room.

"Matt!" Pidge squeaked

Haggar grabbed Pidge by the jaw and forced her to look into her cold empty eyes.

"We are going to have a chat," Said the witch

Pidge spat at her

"Ahh, you little pest," said the hag as she swatted Pidge across the face.

Pidge fell to the floor hitting it hard. She could taste blood. She could hear Matt calling her.

She spat out blood that was in her mouth and quickly stood and laid a solid punch to the witches stomach in return. The women howled as Pidge ducked out of reach of the Galran men. For once she was thankful for her small size, which allowed her to scurry like a mouse over to Matt.

She forced Matt to his feet "come on let's" Pidge began. A needle was pushed into her neck, and she began to scream as she felt like she was burning she felt her legs go numb as she crumbled to the floor. She knew what they had done to her, and she hated it. She cried out in pain.

Matt kneeled beside her. He tried to pick her up, but she screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I need to pick you up" Matt soothed

She managed to say "ok Matt."

She whimpered as he picked her up. Her arms fell to her sides, and her head hung. She was completely paralyzed. She quickly noticed that the pain was worse this time, she hurt everywhere, pain that she never had before experienced, it even felt like her own tiers where burning her skin as they rolled down her cheeks.

Matt stood and began to go towards the door when Haggar's magic wrapped around them.

Pidge screamed in pain as the to Holts wear sent flying into different destinations.

Matt knew he couldn't help her he would only cause more pain.

Matt landed next to the computer, and knew he needed to quickly finished what Pidge was working on, he sent the message unsure of how much it had recorded of their struggles.

He began to stand again when he received yet another blow to the head, and everything went black.


	7. Receiving Message

Back at the Castle of lions.

Shiro walked back and forth over the floor of the bridge thinking.

"Shiro stop," Keith said.

"Yeah sorry" He replied

Shiro stood still for about a tick before he started to tap his foot.

"Shiro," said Keith and Hunk said in unison

"Sorry!" He said

Silence...

"But why weren't they there?" Shiro complained

They had just returned from the location Pidge had sent them. Which lead to a small Galran escape pod

Coran chipped in as he was looking at Pidges suit and Bayard which was inside the Galran pod "Well my scanners are showing that Pidge sent us her location through her suit. And so the Galra sent out the suit to distract us."

"But why not attack?" Lance asked

"Well.." Coran began but stopped "I don't know why for sure, but I guess that they are toying with us."

Shiro stomped his foot. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care "Where can we look next?" Shiro questioned.

Allura spoke up "Shiro Pidge also gave us the location to her lion, we must go get it before the Galra retrieves it" she continued "We can continue to look for Pidge while we fetch the lion if the Galra get there first the war will be lost."

"Allura is right Shiro" Keith inputted

"Fine we will fetch the lion, but we will still look for Pidge" Shiro decided

—

"Paladins we are here, please go to your assigned lions" Allura commanded through the coms

Everyone went to the lion they were assigned to ride in. They all decided it would be best to take only two.

Keith and Shiro in the black, and Hunk, Lance and Allura in the red.

The black lion was to simply go and fetch the green lion while the red went to the location where Pidges suit went offline during her fight with the bounty hunter.

Everyone was silent as the approached their destinations.

"Ok guys let's be quick as possible about this" Keith called over there coms

As the lions approach, the could see the green lions glow.

As the black lion slowed to a halt the red lion continued on a little further before touch down.

Lance, Hunk, and Allura jet packed down a small hole in the planet's surface. As they reached the bottom, they found a big hole that was forced open.

They jet packed though that as well.

"Wow!" Crowed Hunk as he ran to the computers. "Just give me a tick," he said as his fingers got to work... it took him a little longer then it would have if Pidge was doing it, but he still got the job done. "I'm in" Hunk sung as he finished the hack

"Well done Hunk" chimed the princess

"Can you pull up surveillance feeds?" Lance asked

"Already on it," Hunk said

A video popped up, it showed Pidge fighting someone, then they stopped and hugged.

"That must be her brother," Lance said stating the obvious.

They had a conversation together when suddenly an intruder walk in...

"Hey what happened" Lance complained

"It looks like the rest has been deleted" Hunk frowned

"This information needs to be destroyed, it has location to rebel bases and rebel plans" Hunk deadpanned

"Can you download any of it to the castle?" Allura asked

"Umm, one tick" Hunk said, "there that should do it!" Hunk finished "Now a self-distraction?" Lance asked

"Already in place, this place will blow sky high in about half a Varga" Hunk said

"We should go" Allura urged

"Yeah let's go," Hunk said

—

By the time they got back to the red lion, the green lion was being loaded into its proper hanger.

Lance parked red in her proper hanger.

"We are in, wormhole at will," Lance said without sarcasm.

Allura frowned at him, she could see the change in everyone over the past couple of days.

Lance no longer made jocks, Hunk didn't experiment with the food goo or any type of food for that matter. Keith didn't train he just wandered the halls aimlessly. Shiro hardly talked or stopped searching for the little paladin. Coran didn't tinker in his lab anymore. Allura couldn't blame them, ever sense Pidges message she had stopped enforcing training or drills or bedtimes, she felt alone, Pidge was no girly girl, but she always commented on her dresses or her shoes. She remembered how once she tried to get Pidge into a dress but failed as she ran and hide in the air vents. Allura smiled at that memory and the fact that Pidge was more of a sister than a friend. Allura was snapped back into reality when Lance started to talk to her as they walked back to the bridge "Allura" He soothed "we will find her, will bring her home."

Tears began to run down her face. She stopped walking and started to cry. Hunk had already found his way back to the bridge leaving Lance and Allura alone.

"Hay" Lance began to rub her shoulder.

Before he could finish, she threw her arms around him and wept. Lance stroked her back telling her it will be alright.

Lance never notice how exquisite her hair felt and even smelled. Soon they were sitting in the hallway as Allura continued to weep.

After about half a Varga she stopped and her breathing slowed.

Lance knew she had fallen asleep. He gently scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her in her bed and shut off the lights as he left.

"I promise Allura we will find her" he whispered outside her door.

Then he turned and headed back to the bridge.

—

A couple of days later they were all gathered on the deck looking for Pidge when a message popped up on the screen.

"Shiro, do we open it?" Keith inquired

"Yes," he said

A video flicked to life to show...the little paladin. She looked horrible, bruises and blisters covered her skin her eyes big with worry and slight confusion.

"Shiro this is Pidge and Matt, I have just sent you my location. We have snuck out, and we need an extraction team. Please..." she was cut off by the sound of alarms

The team watch in horror as they were quickly surrounded by Galran soldiers

Then the witch Haggar emerged sending chills down Shiro's spin. They watched as Matt was flung to the side and Pidge was forced to look at the hag. She spat at her which earned her a slap to the face, Pidge fell hard. But quickly came back with a solid hit to the witch's stomach "Go lose Pidge" Keith mumbled to himself. He remembered the times when he was doing late night training, and the young girl joined him. Can't sleep? He would ask her. She merely nodded her head. It had become a regular thing when she couldn't sleep. They were both grateful for the company. They would spar, but mainly Pidge would ask for tips and tricks on how to defend herself against her attackers. And the punch is one of the firsts he had taught her.

Pidge dodge soldiers and ended up by her brother and pulled him to his feet.

When suddenly she screamed in horror as a needle was forced into her neck.

Shiro began to cry at sight, he knew exactly what they just did to the young girl, and he couldn't believe it.

She crumbled to the floor yelling in pain. Matt picked up the small paralyzed figure. They headed for the door but were soon seized by Haggar's evil magic. They both went flying Pidge was crying hard. Matt landed right in front of the screen, then the video stopped.

They were all silent for a long time.

Keith was the one to break the silence "Shiro you know what that stuff was... don't you."

They all stared at him

Shiro let out a deep breath "Yes, I do, those monsters" he replies voice quivering

"What was it?" Coran and Lance both asked simultaneously.

"It's called lefareum" he told the team

"What does it do?" Hunk asked not sure he wanted the answer

"It enhances your pain sensory by tenfold, and will temporary paralyze you, and for a full Varga you will not be able to lose conscious no matter the pain," Shiro replied through clenched teeth.

"The worst part is that I'm the reason they have such a cruel weapon" Shiro moaned hanging his head

"Shiro, if it weren't you, it would be someone else maybe even her, we can't focus on that now, we have their location let go get them" Keith stated

"Your right" Shiro remarked

"Let's of get our girl" Shiro agreed


	8. Can I Hold On?

Matt was taken away from Pidge he was thrashing and yelling her name "Katie!" She could still hear his desperate voice as he was dragged down the hallway.

She was laying on the ground where she fell when she and Matt were flung apart... Haggar stood near talking to the general officer.

"Go to stage two" she hissed

The general acknowledged the witches decision and approached the small girl. He picked her up by her wrists and drugged her down the hall she whimpered as hot tears ran down her cheeks. They passed their normal torture room passed her normal cell that was being pounded on as she passed "Katie! Be strong be strong!" He shouted after her, fear in his voice. They rounded a corner into a new room. The officer lifted her easily, while a masked druid cuffed her wrists to a chain coming down from the ceiling. She cried out in pain. She was still paralyzed so she couldn't support her own weight and even if she could, she was to high up. She heard cracking of bones, she knew those where her bones breaking. She cried as her head hung to the ground. She hung there for a lest a Varga she knew that much because eventually she could lift her head and fell her feet... she looked up at her hand she couldn't move or feel them as much due to lack of blood flow...

the door flung open to reveal a struggling Matt. The Galra took him and restrain him by the wrists to the wall in front of Pidge. "We thought the rebel would enjoy a show" snickered one of the Galra men.

The officer approached Pidge with a needle. It was different from last times needle.

"This paladin is called Katie... this is your elixir, it has a slight poison in it that will enter your veins, it will make you hallucinate, and your body will start to attack its self-thinking that you are the poison, your own body with turn against you. It will also increase your pain sensitivity 20% more than the previous elixir." He paused then continued "by the time we are done you will give us what we want" he snarled

"Katie look at me," Matt said as he tried to keep himself calm. She looked at her brother as the sharp needle entered her neck. "M...Matt. I love you!" she told her older brother "Don't forget me, ok?" She said as her eye rolled back in pain

"Hey hey hey look at me Katie look at me, you will be ok." Matt tried in vain to soothe her "find d dd Daddy and tell him I'm ssss...sorry" she cried to Matt

Matt began to cry as she thrashed in pain, her breath came rigged and faint, sweet appeared all over her body as she sunk into a hallucination.

—

Pidge sat in the grass back on earth. The sun Bering down on her. She looked around and spotted a figure coming towards her.

"Mom!" Pidge yelped as she ran to hug her. Her mom frowned down at her.

"Mom? What wrong?" She questioned

"How could you Katie?" Her mom scolded "you left me all alone, you didn't even say goodbye."

"Mom I'm so sorry" she went to try and hug her, but she disappeared

Then she noticed her father

"Dad?" She once again ran through the grass. She slowed as she approached he too was frowning down on her

"Why didn't you come and find me, Katie? You were going to but decided to stay with Voltron, why would you do that?"

Pidge began to cry as she tried to hug I'm and once again felled

"No!" She screamed out

—

All Matt could do is watch as the office dug a knife into her skin

"Human blood is so fascinating" he states "red and thick, and it runs out so quickly." He mused as he moved from the arm to leg. "See it just flows out." He sounded happy

Matt thrashed at his cuffs his blood boiling

Then the door opened, "Sir, Haggar wishes to see you." Said the foot soldier.

The officer put down his knife and walked out. Matt slumped forward and cried at the sight of his dying sister

—

"Yes Haggar?" the officer bowed

"Is it done?" She questioned

"Yes, I believe she is as close as I can get her without actually kill her."

"And the boy?" She asked

"Broken"

"Just in time. Voltron is drawing near as planned." She hissed

"What are your orders ma'am?"

"Let them think they have won, let them take the child and the boy. We will retrieve her later. Is the tracker I place?"

"Yes ma'am" He replied

"Good now let them come" she began to laugh to herself

—

Pidge lay in the meadow weeping. She just saw Keith and he to scolded her. At this point, she had been rebuked by the whole team she saw as family and her blood-related family.

She couldn't take anymore she heard echoes all around hissing words of hate and disappointed to her. She couldn't take any more, she just laid there letting those she loved most frown upon her. She couldn't hold on she began to lose all hope.


	9. Take Me Home

With The Team:

They had a plan Keith hoped it would work, he missed the little girl who would often come in and join him in the training deck, sometimes to train or to use Keith as a test subject on a new fighter robot she was making.

He remembered back to the video message they had seen. He would swear that her scream would hunt him for years to come.

Keith was jarred from his thoughts as Shiro came over the comms

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep," said almost everyone

Shiro and Coran wherein the yellow lion, the plan was to have the yellow lion take a bite out of the ship to allow the two men entry. And while Coran and Shiro looked for the Holts, the others would provide cover.

"Here we go!" Said Hunk as he willed his lion to bite into the ship. Shiro and Coran both quickly exited the lion and started down a hallway, while the yellow lion disappeared to join the other lions

Coran pulled out a device and began to scan the ship for human life scans

"Got it! down the hallway, up the stairs, third door on the right" Coran told Shiro

"Alright let's go get them."

—

Pidge drifted in and out of consciousness, each time Matt would sing to her like he did when she was a young child (well younger) and each time she would smile and listen until her head would slump and she would fade into the darkness, Matt knew she was losing to much blood and it worried him.

He didn't know what else to do.

"Matt?" Pidge manage

"Yeah, Katie it's me!" He replied

"Good" she replied

"Stay awake Pidge you loosing to much blood," he told her

But she couldn't she once again let the darkness fold around her, the darkness was comforting. No pain, no war, no worries. Pidge excepted the darkness allowing herself to go deeper and deeper, Pidge was giving in to the forever darkness of death

—

Matt stared at his sister tears running down his face.

Suddenly an alarm went off, and the door buzzed open to reveal Shiro

"Shiro, Shiro please please help her" Matt panicked.

Shiro approached the small body as Coran got to work on freeing Matt

Shiro quickly removed the top his armor and being careful to not reveal any of his own scares he ripped pieces of his undershirt. He then tightly bandaged the left calf and the right upper arm.

He then began to work at her cuffs she whimpered in pain. Shiro wanted to be gentle but knew he had to act quickly. He heated up his metal hand and grabbed hold of the chains just above the cuffs. The chain links gave away Shiro promptly caught the child. He pulled her close cradling her in his arms. Her face and hair were sticky with blood, and he noticed how much lighter she was.

Shiro drew his attention to Matt and Coran. As soon as Matt was free, he ran to his sister's side weeping. Come on Matt we need to go!" Shiro spoke firmly by gently. Matt agreed, and they took off running.

"Hunk" Shiro spoke into the comms

"On it" He replied

There was the sound of metal breaking and giving away then the yellow lion was their deadhead. They all ran hard but were quickly blocked by soldiers

Shiro huffed. He sat Pidge down on the ground and Coran cradled her as Matt and Shiro to down the soldiers when the path was clear Coran took off running with his number 5 in his arms. He entered the yellow lion and sat her down to assess her injuries. Matt and Shiro fought off the last handful then came running in after the Altean man.

Matt began to cradle his sister head in his lap as Shiro and Coran supersede the bleeding.

"Hunk go, and fast!" Shiro yell through the comms

And like that, the four lions took off through the stars


	10. Hold On

Hunk quickly landed his lion in the appropriate hanger before rushing to the back of his lion. What he saw was horrible, he saw Coran and Shiro covering parts of the small girl's body to avoid any more blood loss, and a boy who had Pidges big chocolate eyes... the eyes where scared as he cried and cradled Pidge.

"Hold on Katie hold on!" He was whimpering more to himself than the girl

"Um we have landed" Hunk whispered

Shiro quickly but very carefully picked up the child while Coran followed him

Hunk helped the semi in shock Matt stand, and they headed down the hall to the medical bay.

—

"Hold on Pidge where almost there!" Shiro told the paladin

Upon reaching the med bay, they were greeted by Allura, Keith, and Lance.

"Lay her on that table" Coran told Shiro

He gently put her down while Coran quickly wiped her face down

" We are only going to be able to heal what is life-threatening, we don't have the proper time to prep her or the pod" Coran said as he through the bloody rage aside. "Allura get the bandages, Keith get me some wet rags, and lance get me the medicine bag" Coran demanded

They all went and got what they were told without questions

Keith returned first, and Coran took a rag and began to clean the bloody arm, while Shiro did the leg.

Lance swiftly returned with the medicine bag

"Keith take my place," Coran told the boy. Kieth quickly continued to wipe down the girl's arm. Tears stung his eyes as worked "You need to hold on Pidge! Hold on!" He cried as he continued to wipe down her arm

Coran quickly got the appropriate medicine and promptly rubbed it over her arm and leg.

Keith watched as he took the lotion like medicine and rubbed it all over her wounds then bound them with the bandages Allura brought him

"Bring her the pod quickly," Coran said

Both Shiro and Keith were frozen with pure shock. But Lance reacted quickly picking up his friend and bringing her to a pod. "Hold on I mean it hold on," Lance told her as he put her in the pod

The pod closed around her and Coran quickly type into it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shiro asked recovering

"She will live, but she will not come out completely healed..." Coran replied

"What do you mean?" Allura asked

" I did not have time to assess the fullness of her state, as well as the time to program it all into a pod. The pod is programmed to an Altean, not a human and not a human for her size in that matter" he continued " it will do the basics but anything else it will not see..."

"What will it not fix? Shiro questioned

"She has one dislocated shoulder, two broken wrists as well as a concision that the pod will not be able to repair, and... he stopped looking down

"Coran" both Lance and Allura demanded

"She has an overdose of something I'm not sure what, but the pod won't see it, other than that she will be alright," Coran said

"Good," Keith said before promptly leaving

—

"Matt she will be fine now please get into the pod" Shiro begged of his friend

"I'm not leaving her! And I'm fine" He fought back

"Matt you are in shock, and have a concision; you are getting in a pod," Shiro told him

Matt looked up at his sister, she looked close to death, and the pod didn't help the effect.

"Matt" Shiro began putting a hand on his shoulder "you will be awake before her, and we both know she would want you to take care of yourself."

Matt finally agreed and was put into the pod next to his sister.

Coran started the pod and Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief

"Thanks, Coran," He said as he sat on the steps

"Of course. All that's left to do is wait"

—

Keith leaned over the toilet as he began to throw up, he quickly left as soon as he knew Pidge would be ok. He felt sick. He felt sick that he shared the blood with the monsters that did this, he felt sick that they let Pidge go by herself to find Matt and he felt ill that they couldn't have found her faster.

He threw up more when he felt someone's hand on his back, gently rubbing it.

In all his sickness he forgot to lock or even shut the bathroom door.

The hand continued as he flushed the toilet and began to rinse in the sink...

"You ok?" Hunk asked

"No" he chocked out

Hunk had a similar feeling to Keiths, and they both looked at each other having an understanding for each other

Hunks eyes where red from crying

And Keith knew he had to hug him, even though he wasn't very good at emotions.

He stepped forward and hugged his friend

Hunk began to sob into his shoulder.


	11. Road To Recovery

They all took shifts to watch over Pidges pod. First, it would be Matt then Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Lance, Allure, Coran then the cycle would start over.

It had been two days since Matt woke up from his pod and as he sat there on his shift, he couldn't help but relive the afoul memory's that played in his head. He bounced on his toes wishing she would wake up.

There was a slow hiss of escaping air, and the front of the pod melted away.

She was awake

—

Pidge didn't know where she was, she couldn't move, and she was cold. How she hated being cold. her small body shivered as she heard a deep hiss

"No no no!" She thought "I will take the cold over another session with the Galra officers."

She wanted to open her eye, but pain swelled around her. She felt herself falling and praised herself for impact.

...It didn't happen someone caught her. She forced her eyes open.

"Matt?" She rasped

"Hey, you gave us a good scare there Pidge," He said tears falling down his cheeks

There was a swoosh of a door opening, and Pidge clung to Matt throwing her face into his shoulder

"No!" She begged, "Matt, please don't let them take me please!" She tightens her fingers around him "Ow!" She cried out, she began to notice the sharp pain in her fingers, wrists and left shoulder. She continued to cry "I'm sacred Matt! I don't want them to take me! Not again"

Matt had to set her on the floor due to her squirming, in the process he forced her to look at him. "Katie stop look at me! You're safe! He soothed

Pidge forced her eyes open. She sat on her knees facing Matt. He had his hands next to her cheeks, and he looked into her eyes.

Tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to disappoint you, or my team, I didn't mean too!" She sobbed

"Hey, you could never disappoint me, I'm so proud of you Katie," Matt told her

"So is your team."

Pidge turned to see Shiro standing by the door

More tears ran down her eyes as she found her feet and ran to her friend. No brother! Shiro was more of a brother than a friend, and she knew that now more than ever.

She collapsed in his arms and continued to cry.

Until she couldn't anymore.

Shiro noticed that her head had slumped on his shoulder and that her breath had slowed.

He carefully swept up the sleeping child and placed her on one of the beds.

Matt still sat on the floor.

"She was sorry Shiro... What was she sorry for? What did they do to her?" He cried

Shiro helped him to his feet then placed his hands on his shoulders "Matt! Snap out of it! Your sister will need you to be strong" Shiro told him

Though deep down he wanted to join him in crying.

Matt shoulders straightened as he wiped away his tears "Your right Shiro, what now?"

"Now we tell the others," Shiro told his friend

—

Soon all the paladins, Matt and Shiro had gathered around Pidge. Just staring at her as she slept.

Coran was the first to break the silence.

"We must attend to her wrists, it will be painful, so I am going to give her a small sedative to make sure she doesn't wake up," He said as he gave her the medicine through a needle.

He quickly got to work, he first scanned her wrists to make sure the bones were aligned correctly then he put fabric like casts on them to keep them in place while they healed.

"I do not know how to fix a dislocated shoulder, I've never had to fix one before," Coran told Shiro

"I know how. Matt, will you help me?" Shiro asked.

Matt nodded and walked over to her shoulder and held it still, while Shiro popped it back into place.

"Her shoulder might be a little sore but nothing too bad," Shiro told the group

"How long will she be out?" Hunk asked

"No more than a couple of Vargas" Coran replied

"We should put her in her own bed, she would be more comfortable" Shiro stated

The all agreed.

Shiro lifted the sleeping girl and began carrying her to her room.

Keith, Hunk, and Matt all fallowed

When they reached her room, Shiro laid her on her bed and covered her with her blankets

"I'm going to stay with her," Matt told Shiro

"You should sleep Matt" was Shiro's reply


	12. Pidge Is Crazy, Kieth Gets A Bloody Nose

Pidge felt like she was floating as she began to gain consciousness. She recalled the events that played out. She was back at the castle, with her brother and friends!

Her eyes flickered open. She was in her own room in her own bed.

She slowly sat up. She noticed that Matt was fast asleep next to her.

She smiled holding back tears of relief

"Get yourself together Pidge, you've cried enough!" She told herself

She looked down at her wrists they were sore, she knew that medicine would help the pain, so she slowly stood up, walked to the door and out into the hallway.

It had to be the night time cycle because the hall was dark, and no one was around.

"My paladin is awake! My Paladin should not wander around alone."

"Green!" Pidge whispered, "I missed you!"

"Green has missed her paladin as well, do you wish me to wake the others?"

"No! I'm fine!" Pidge's reply sounded harsher then she intended it to be.

"As you wish my Paladin."

Pidge willed her mind to shove love, thanks and apologizes to her lion. And almost instantly received love in return.

—

It was a slow and exhausting effort, but she did the best as she could putting one foot in front of the other and taking breaks against the wall.

When she finally made it to the kitchen, she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out the Altean version

Tylenol.

"Quiznek!" She mumbled as she tried to open the bottle

"If I can't get a pill bottle open how am I supposed to do my work?" She asked herself

The fabric-like casts made it hard to work her fingers and the more she tried, the more it hurt. She walked over to the knife drawer and pulled out a knife she wanted to cut it open, which yelled no results.

She sat the knife and bottle down slumping into a bar stool in defeat. Resting her head on the counter, she stared at the bottle.

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

She turned around to see her dad standing in the door

"Dad? How are you here?" She jumped to her feet causing her head to spin a little bit.

"Katie, don't you see? You failed, you went to rescue your brother but instead allowed Galra to follow you. Getting you both caught!" He continued "This," He said gesturing to the kitchen "is an allusion, to block out the pain!"

Pidge's heart pounded in her chest

She could hear her lions concerned hum in the back of her mind.

"Pain? What pain?" She asked

"Your brother Katie! Wake up! He's dead and it because of you! He was safe where he was! You should have let him be, now my only son is dead!" Her father spat

"I'm sorry" she began to cry " I'm sorry father I'm sorry!"

"Your no daughter of mine!" He frowned upon her. Then began to walk away

"No! Father, Dad! IM SORRY! She begged

But he was gone

"Why cry my pet? You will join your family soon."

Pidge spun around to see Haggar standing in the middle of the kitchen

Her heart hammered in her chest as she fell to her knees.

The kitchen faded way into the dark purple of her cell. And on the floor in front of her laid her brother's lifeless form.

"No, no no no NO!" She welled

She slumped forward on the cold ground sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Matt." She cried

"I knew I could break you! You were as weak as your father!" The witch cackled

Pidge balled up her fists ignoring the pain that flared up. No one insulted any member of her family like that without getting at least a punch to the noise.

You MONSTER!" She screamed

"You are the monster! You are the one who spilled your brother's blood!" The Druid replied

Pidges head started spinning, she felt her heart beat unusually fast

"No! You lie!" She told the hag

"Do I?" She mocked back

Pidge didn't want to listen to the witch anymore and attacked.

She knew her hands wouldn't be able to punch, so she used her elbow instead landing a solid hit to the nose. She then summed her Bayard and thrashed the witch in her right leg. She wields in pain and vanished.

Pidge knew she wasn't gone, not that easy.

She was right! The which reappeared behind, she was ready, she once again charged her Bayard in hand and hit the witch across the face drawing blood.

"Grrr!" Haggar moaned before starting to vanish "I'll be back paladin! You are mine now no matter what anyone tells you!" And just like that, she was gone

Pidge sunk to the floor allowing the tears to flow as she cradled her brothers head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried

"Pidge!"

Someone was calling her, but she didn't know who, much less cared. Her father left her, and her brother was dead, she didn't have the will or want to live.

"Pidge! Come on Pidge!" Someone called

"Katie! Snap out of it!" It was Matt's voice

But how could that be? He was dead in her arms.

She looked down, her brother's body was... gone?

She was alone, helpless and afraid

"KATIE" came her brother's voice

She felt herself shaking, someone was shaking her shoulders

Her eyes snapped into focus. Matt was in front of her on the kitchen floor. Shiro and the other stood behind him.

"Matt?" She chocked

"You're ok Katie you're ok." He told her

He went to hug her, but she pulled away.

She noticed a large gash in her brothers face, Shiro was favoring his left leg his right one bleeding, and Keith was pinching the bridge of if his noise looking at the ceiling as blood flowed from his nose.

"I..." she stumbled over her words. She looked around and spotted the kitchen knife on the floor with blood on it.

"No!" Her eye welled up with tears

"I hurt you! I hurt you!" She said

Her heart raced harder she felt as if she might burst.

"Katie it was only an accident!" Matt tried to soothe

She quickly stood up, stumbling a little in the proses

"No! It's not ok!"

She could hear her lion also trying to soothe her

"My paladin you must settle down! Your heart rate is swift and hard... Green is worried."

She stood there gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Pidge, but it's for your own good," Coran told her as he approached.

He put a rag over her face, she tried to fight him but quickly felt weak and then the world went black.


	13. Coran To The Rescue

_"My Paladin! My Paladin! You need to wake up!"_

Shiro sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes

"Black is that you? How?"

 _Though you may not pilot me now, we still share the paladin link, a link that is very hard to break! But my paladin there is no time! The green paladin needs you! She is in the kitchen!"_

"What?" Shiro questioned as he swung his legs out of bed

 _"Green says that her Paladin went to the kitchen to get medicine. She says that her heart began to race. She also felt her Paladins sorrow and fear! You must hurry green tells me that her heart rate is rising quickly!"_

Shiro jumped out of bed and into the halls to be met by the others. They all looked worried.

Shiro assumed that their loins delivered similar news

They all heard Pidge scream out.

"Allura go get some light on! Lance, Keith go get Pidge! Hunk wake Coran!"

They all nodded and took off running

Shiro headed towards Pidge room to wake Matt.

He shot in and began to shake Matt's shoulders

"Matt! Wake up!" He told the boy

Shiro knew that he would need to be the one to wake him, he slept so hard that they could be under attack and he would have no clue.

"Can't it wait?" He replied

"It's Katie!"

That got his attention, and he was out of bed faster than Shiro had ever seen him.

They took off running down the hall, and Shiro explained all that he knew to Matt which wasn't much.

They arrived just in time to see her elbow make contact to Keiths face.

"Ahh...Ow!" Keith stated tilting his head up and pinching his nose.

Shiro walked up beside Keith.

"Pidge what's wrong?" He attempted

"Tried that." Came Keith's muffled voice.

Suddenly she grabbed the knife that sat on the counter next to her and plunged it into his calf

"Ahh.." he moaned through clenched teeth

Matt walked up behind her just in time to receive a blow to the face from the knife

"Grrr" He growled

"Pidge!" Allura tried

"What the Quiznak is going on in here?" Came Coran voice

"She's gone crazy" Allura cried

Coran with the sudden realization in his eyes took off running "back in a tick" he called

They all watched as Pidge sunk to the floor crying hard

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried

"Pidge! It's ok" Lance ventured

"Pidge! Come on Pidge!" Hunk said as Coran returned with a white rag

"Katie! Snap out of it!" Matt demanded

"What's wrong with her?" Shiro ground from the pain

"She having a hallucination" Coran told them, he continued "whatever that drug was that they gave her is causing it, it's attacking her from the inside of her body is trying to fight itself! Her body is shutting down."

"KATIE" Matt pleaded shaking her shoulders

Suddenly her eyes snapped into focus.

"Matt?" She chocked

"You're ok Katie you're ok." He told her

She pulled away.

Shiro noticed the deep fear in her eyes. He had seen it before in Matt's eyes at the gladiator arena

"I..." she stumbled over her words.

Her eyes fell on the knife next to her.

"No!" Her eye wedded up with tears

"I hurt you! I hurt you!" She said

She started to wheezed from lack of air.

"Katie it was only an accident!" Matt tried to keep her calm

She quickly stood up, stumbling a little in the proses

"No! It's not ok!"

She began gasping for air that her lungs seem to not be able to find.

Coran slowly walked towards her

"I'm sorry Pidge, but it's for your own good," Coran told her as he approached

He put a rag over her face, she tried to fight him but quickly slumped into his arms.

He picked her up easily

She began to shake and gasp for air

"We need to get her into the med bay, FAST!" Coran hollered as he took off running with her in his arms.


	14. Coran Learns Nicknames Lance Is In Love

By the time the other had caught up to Coran he had already placed an oxygen mask over the green paladin's face and was in the middle of giving her an IV.

Shiro Hobbled as best as he could up to the Altean man.

"Why not put her in a pod?" Shiro questioned him?

"It will only make it worse!" He continued "The first thing I did was check the pod history, to see what was exactly going on during her last visit. And the pod is the reason this is happening!" He replied

Allura piped up "Coran what do you mean? The pod is meant to heal not damage."

"Very true princess! But I'm afraid that the drug she was given by the Galra made her body see the pod as a threat, and when her body couldn't attack the pod it began to attack itself instead!" He rambled on as he began pushing medicine throw the IV.

She almost instantly stopped shaking, and her breath began to calm.

"But if that is the case why did she seem healed? And why did it just start?" Keith questioned as Coran gave her a second medicine through the tube.

"Yesterday I was looking at the blood sample I collected before putting her in the pod, and whatever this drug is it takes its victims at their weakest point, and from what I was told she got up to get medicine right?"

All the paladins nodded in agreement

Coran continued "And from what I observed in the kitchen she couldn't get the bottle open due to her hands... which probably made her frustrated which then woke the dug in her System." He finishes

"So why is it the pod's fault" Hunk questioned

"Well just like a pod heals the body the pod treated the drug making it more powerful than before activating it on a higher level.

They were all quiet.

"What did you give her" Lane broke in

"A light sedative and some other medicines from altea that I do not know how to say in your language... but hopefully it will help her heal," Coran told the group

Lance smiled pumping his fist in the air "So she's going to be ok!" He squeaked

Coran looked at his feet "Well we still don't know that we will know in the next couple of Vargas when the medicine starts to kick in... But if her body fights it, she might not make it." Coran mumbled.

They all stood there looking at the small girl

Hunk chimed in "but if all goes well she will be ok?"

"She will make it!" Matt cut in "she is strong! She isn't going to give up that easily... I know my sister, and she is a fighter!"

"Just like her brother!" Shiro inputted

"I hate to be the voice of reasoning, but I think it's time to get Shiro into a pod." Hunk said

"Yes, we should!" Allura stated, and they all turned to look at Shiro.

—

Once they all had finally got the unwilling Shiro into a pod, they all went there ways.

Allura quickly disappeared

Hunk went to make breakfast for everyone.

Lance went who knows where

Keith went to clean the blood off his face and pajamas.

And Matt sat on a chair next to Pidge while Coran attended the gash in his face.

"Thank you," Matt told Coran as he worked

"It's no problem, it should be completely healed in a Quintant or two," he told him

"That's not what I meant," he said

"Oh? And what did you mean?"

"You have taken such good care of Katie! She spoke fondly of you when we couldn't sleep at night in our cell!"

"Really like what?" The Man asked curiously

"Well she said that she loved to learn about the mechanics of the ship and that you would teach her and let her help, she said it reminded her of how I would work with our dad!" He frowned after that last part

"She always wanted to help us! But at the time she was too young" He said remember how his sister would want to have Barbie or Tigger help fix the truck or anything for that matter.

"I love having her help, she would often talk about you during our work."

Matt smiled, and they fell silent until Coran had finished.

"There you go! All better!" Coran told him

"Thanks" he paused then continued "It's not your fault Coran! There's no way you could have known how the pod and drug would react to each other."

Coran frowned "I know. I just wish I would have known" he told Matt

Matt took a deep breath and looked at Pidge

"What a beautiful name," Coran spoke

"What?" Questioned Matt

"Katie! What a beautiful name, we always just assumed that her name was Pidge"... "we didn't even bother to ask" Coran whispered more to himself then to the boy.

Matt stood "Coran I'm sure she didn't mind... I gave her the nickname Pidge, and I'm sure she would have told you to call her Katie if that is what she wanted."

"Nickname? What does that mean?" He asked twirling his mustache

Matt gave a small giggle "It's like a second name like my name is Matthew, but I go by Matt. Matt is my "nickname.""

"I see!" Coran piped in "I gave her one of those! I call her number 5! Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah Coran that's a nickname" Matt laughed

"But I am curious why did she go by Pidge?" Matt asked

It was Coran's turn to give out a small giggle

"You might want to sit down Matthew Holt! This is a long story."

—

"Allura wait up" Lance called

She slowed her step to allow Lance time to fall into sync with her steps

"Princess what's wrong."

"Nothing"

"Allura I don't believe you."

She stopped. She took a large breath.

"She looked so scared Lance! She's so young she's only 15 Deca-phoebes old! Why did I put her in the middle of a war!" She cried

"Hey...Hey" Lance soothed rubbing her shoulders "You didn't know, and even if you didn't make her a Paladin she still wouldn't have gone back to earth, not until she completed her mission to find her family..."

before he could continue, the princess had begun to kiss him...

His world slowed down as he began to kiss her back. After a good minute, they parted

"I must go!" She said as she quickly walked off in the direction they came from Before Lance could completely recover.

"Wow!" He mumbled to himself as he started to wander the halls of the castle definitely love struck.


	15. Matt Notices Love Coran Shares News

After breakfast, the paladins, Allura, Coran, and the other paladins all gathered in the med bay. As they walked in the spotted Matt lightly stroking his fingers through Pidge's hair as she slept on the bed.

Matt quickly wiped wet tears from his eyes as he greeted the group.

"Oh, Hey Guys! Is it time for Shiro to wake already?"

"Indeed it is," Coran answered

They all came in to wait.

Hunk brought over a plate of food goo for Matt while Keith stood near Shiro's pod with his normal smolder and crossed arms.

Coran checked Pidge's vitals.

Then there was Allura and Lance who stood fare away from each other, but often shared glances with each other.

Matt watched the two curiously as he ate his goo.

Allura would look at him then turn away and blush while Lance would shift his eyes from her to the floor.

Matt smirked, he's seen this before with Shiro and his girlfriend, apparently, the two were in love.

There was a light hiss, and the glass around Shiro disappeared, Keith walked forward and helped the man out.

"Wow! That was like a blink of an eye" Shiro said as he took his weight off of Keith

Lance giggled "Sure seems like it doesn't it!?"

"Who long was I in there?" He questioned

"About 3 Vargas" Coran replied still examining Pidge.

Shiro walked over to her bedside "How is she?" He whispered

"Good news and bad news! Which would you like first?" He replied playing with his mustache

"Good!" The whole group said at once

"Ok, the good news is she is going to make it!"

"And the bad news," Keith asked

"Well my initial plan was to keep her sedated until the effects wear off, but if I keep her sedated it will take her 70% longer to heal, and she must eat, drink use the bathroom and such, so she must be woken up," Coran told them

"Okay. But there is more I can tell." Shiro deadpanned

"Yes," Coran hesitates "it's not going to be easy, she is going to have to have the IV medicine for the next couple Quintents and a lot of sleep... she also should never be alone." He continued "she also will still have hallucinations, I don't know when or how often... but hopefully with the medicine I've given her it won't be as bad as before" he finished

Shiro broke in "Well then let's wake her up."

Coran nodded and unhooked one of the medicine tubes.

"Um, Shiro, knowing Katie she probably won't want to wake up at everyone staring at her, especially after what happened in the kitchen," Matt said

"Matt's right, Coran, Matt and I will stay the rest of you, go to the training deck and do some team-building exercises," Shiro said

There was a groan from Lance and Hunk, and clap of excitement from Allura

And a muffled something from Keith along the lines of "I do better on my own" and "I wanted to train in peace."

But they all obeyed.

"Thanks, Shiro," Matt told his friend as his sister began to stir.

Shiro nodded in a 'you're welcome what are friends for sort of way.'

Pidge gave a heavy grown.

They all held their breath fearing how much of what happened she actually remembered.


	16. Everything Is Going (NOT) Be Fine

The first thing Pidge could remember was the ringing in her ears, then she felt like all the gravity in the universe was suppressing her. She gasped for air. Slowly the feeling began to subside. She just laid there unable to move.

"Sh, you're ok just rest."

Pidge heard Shiro tell her.

He began to run his fingers through her hair, she could feel the cold melt of Shiro's prosthetic. It was gentle and soothing. She managed a "thank you" before she felt drowsiness come over her. She tried to fight it off, desperately wanting to stay awake, but her fatigued body protested, and she eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next time Pidge woke she quickly snapped her eyes open, and took in what was around her. She dug at her brain trying to remember what had happened. 'Going to the kitchen' She began to recall snippets 'and... crying?' That was all she recall, she squeezed her eye shut tight trying to remember more; no use.

She quickly gave up and slowly started to sit up. She began to wonder how long she had been out and how she got from the kitchen to a bed in the infirmary. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took in her surroundings. It was dark... too dark, she didn't like the dark.

She jumped off the bed and quickly realized that THAT was a mistake, she promptly stumbled to the floor unable to support her own weight. She fell with a 'thud!' Onto her back.

" ugh!" She whimpered as she cursed her stupidity

She heard heavy footsteps then the lights turned on low.

"Katie!" She heard her brother moan "I walk away for two ticks and you managed to wake up and fall out of bed!" He said approaching her.

"Well, that's me for you." She winced as she pulled herself into a somewhat sitting position. He bent down and scooped one hand under her knees and the other agents her back and lifted her back onto the bed. Normally she would protest saying something like "I'm fine" or "I can do it" but she knew her brother too well, she knew that he would do it anyway so why waste the energy complaining.

"How did I get her?" She inquired of her brother. His smile fell

"You.." he stumbled " You had a panic attack in the kitchen, then you passed out," he said rather quickly.

She nodded "how long have I been out?"

"Not long... Couple Vargas"

"Oh."

Silence fell between the siblings

What happened to your check? she questioned

He froze for only a tick When we escaped the Galra me and Shiro had to fight our way out, I got a nicked on the cheek. He shrugged before continuing No biggy, Coran says I'll be as good as new in a couple days Silence. feel once more

Pidge could feel her lion purring in the back of her mind, smiled at the familiar feeling of peace.

The silence was soon interrupted by a deep 'ggrrr' of Pidge's hungry stomach

Matt smiled with a small giggle, and she couldn't help but giggle too. I was so good to hear his happy giggle, and that made her chuckle more. After they finished their laughing session and wiped away the tears from laughing too hard.

Matt picked up Pidge piggyback style. And headed to the kitchen.

As they walked down the halls, Pidge listed to the tumbling of Matt's heart. She smiled to herself knowing that they were ok, that she was safe and that she no longer had to worry about her time with the Galra, that everything was going to be okay.

But little did she know that she was utterly wrong.


	17. Awakening

As they got closer to the kitchen, Pidge could hear voices.

"Bet!" She heard Lance

"I don't have to, because I already know!" She Giggled when she realized it was Keith.

They were always arguing about something, usually over something stupid.

And there it was Shiro tell the two of them to "knock it off" as he always did.

Matt turned the corner into the kitchen they all turned and looked... Lances tense frown turned into a huge smile, Allura squeaked with pleasure, Hunk jumped to his feet clapping while Keith, Shiro, and Coran all approached the two Holt siblings.

"How are you feeling Pidge?" Shiro asked as Coran began to fiddle with his mustache

"Fine" she replied quietly as she blushed a bright pink due to all the attention she was being given.

"It's good to see you Awake Pidge," Allura told her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hunk asked.

She quickly nodded.

Matt sat her down on a chair at the table while Hunk brought her a plate of food. She didn't know what it was, but it sure did taste better than prison food.

Everyone else returned to their own food while Matt made himself a plate, and Keith brought her a glass of water. She quickly downed it.

"Would you like more?" Keith laughed a little.

"Please?"

Keith went over to the Altean version of a fridge and filled her glass to the brim, then returned and gave it to her.

She wanted to down that one as well but knew better, she knew that she would get a stomach ache. So she took two big gulps and sat the glass down carefully with both hands.

When they all had finished Allura took Pidge to her room to help her shower and change.

About a Varga later they walked down the hallway towards the lounge.

She gulped upon entering, everyone sat there waiting, she knew this all too well; they all gathered in the same way when they had found Shiro a couple months ago.

Keep it together Pidge it's just a debriefing/briefing. She told herself.

Back when they were all separated after a fight with Zarkon, they all came together and debriefed each other than briefed each other of what had gone on. They decided that day that they would do this whenever someone was separated, whether they were separated due to different missions or something well like this.

She took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to Matt while the team sat across from her.

"Pidge" Shiro began "I know how hard this is but we need to know everything, Matt was with you and can help." He cleared his throat and continued on "Matt hasn't told us anything due to not wanting to have to repeat it more than necessary.

Pidge looked into her brother's eyes as her own began to water. She hadn't even thought about the fact that her brother was probably just as hunted as she was.

She looked down.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," Shiro said "start from the time you left the Castle."

She let out a sigh knowing this was going to be hard, She also knew this was her family, and all they wanted to do was help her.


	18. I Was Just A Toy

Silence... all that could be heard was the squeaking of the space mice.

Shiro couldn't believe that he let her go, that he gave her the 'ok' to go find Matt alone.

Pidge couldn't believe what they had filled her in on... she can't believe that she came so close to death multiple times.

She had asked about how she had got from the kitchen to the med bay... and no one as yet to speak up.

"Pidge." Shiro began while rubbing the back of his neck "like we said earlier it was a panic attack, you freaked out then lost consciousness" He finished eyeing Matt.

Pidge let her eyes shift from her brother to her leader of several ticks.

"Something's off" she thought to herself

"Let it be my paladin, it's for the best" her loins words wash through her like a summer breeze that warmed her heart.

She silently nodded.

"Please excuse me" She said while standing and with out another word she left.

Shiro let out a huge sigh of either relief or stress.

"She shouldn't be alone." He said while standing.

"I'll go talk with her"

As Shiro walked down the hallway he let his thoughts wonder

Only if I told her to wait tell Kieth returned from his blades mission or if I just went with her or sent Hunk, heck even Lance; she shouldn't have been alone" he scolded himself

"Do not blame yourself, you know greens paladin, she would have went anyway" he nodded at black words before stopping in his tracks

"How are we communicating?" He wondered aloud

He heard the black lion laugh a deep heart warming laugh.

"We are still linked my paladin, a link that can only be cut by death, a physical death or spiritual death." Was the soothing replay

"So with Zarkon?" He questioned walking again.

"Our link ran deep, but eventually his spirit cracked deeply and the link was broken, I know longer feel him and he know longer feels me... he is dead to me" she finished sadness's in her answered

Shiro could feel both deep love and hate towards the former Galra emperor.

He entered the green loins hanger, he knew she was in there black had conformed it.

The door open with a deep whoosh and at first he didn't know where she was tell he heard her muffled crying. He knew where she was.

He approached the green lion and began climbing, higher and higher tell he saw the small girl sitting between the eyes of her loin knees pulled close to her chest, her head barred in her knees.

"Hey"

She jumped

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Katie are you ok?"

"How do you do it?" She questioned quietly.

"Do what?"

"Dill with the pain, with the memory's, the fact that you where used as an experiment for enjoyment!" She was standing now hands to her head as if she had a bad head ach. "Grr, Shiro I was a toy, I wasn't a person it did matter if I lived or dead what mattered was that I suffered!" She cried

She was facing away from him. As he cut her off

"Hey, hey settle down."

She wiped around slipping on the slick surface Shiro reached out and steadied her.

"Wow wow wow, settle down." She was crying against his chest now.

"I know it's hard, and no it's not fare but we have to keep moving forward. Letting that pain control allows the Galra to win, Katie don't let them win." He replied squeezing her a little.

There was a soft rumble from underneath their feet as the green loin purred in agreement.

He stood there rubbing her back, until her breathing steadied and her knees buckled

"Wow, someone needs some rest" he said more to himself then anyone else. He picked her up bridle style and the green lion put her head to the ground making it easier on him.

He walked to her room. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms he had to look away as images of the bloody paladin hunted him of the time of her rescue.

When he reached her room he settled her down into her bed.

As he turned to leave she grabbed his arm, fear in her eyes.

"Stay" She whispered very quietly

He nodded and sat on the floor next to her bed and watch as she drifted to sleep.

He knew it was almost night cycle to he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from her bed and laid down on the floor next to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Chapter 20! Woot woot! I'm excited to continue this book.

And in honor of reaching chapter 20 the next chapter is going to be mainly fluff and fun...


	19. Its Small And Broken, But Still Good

Pidge woke to the sound of deep snoring... she rolled over and groaned. She squinted at her bedside clock that held the time. It was 6:45 earth time.

Mom would be making breakfast at this time. She thought to herself with a sigh. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

She blinked several times taking in the sight in front of her.

Scattered all over the floor was pillows and blankets with her friends.

She put her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

On the floor, Keith was on top of Lance drooling slightly, while Lance sucked on Keith's thumb.

Shiro lay on the side of her bed, Hunk and Coran not far off, Allura was at Lance side.

Matt lay next to her on her bed.

She stood up walking around and recovered Shiro, Hunk and Keith with there fallen of blankets.

Returning to her bed Matt moaned blinking his eyes open.

She smiled at him. "Hey," He said

She quickly put a finger to her lips them pointed to the sleeping Paladins and space commander.

He sat up and looked around and same as Pidge had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight of Keith and Lance.

After a moment of silence, He asked what time it was.

"Almost 7" was Pidge's quiet response.

He nodded... knowing that she meant "earth time"

Pidge laid pack down next to him, eyes drooping.

Matt chuckled lightly

He snuggled up close to her as she fell back to sleep.

He smiled he knew that when Keith and Lance woke she would give them a hard time.

He smiled because he knew that in his absence she was safe and looked after.

He smiled because he had his sister back, his best friend for almost 16 years.

He smiled as he thought back to her favorite movie 'Lilo Stitch' that she would watch more them once a day when she was little.

He smiled at the truth within that movie and how it related to him and her

"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken. But still good. Yeah still good."

He smiled at the fact she had found a place she could call home, call family that she was strong and didn't take a cover-up story as truth.

He smiled at the fact that she would never ever lose faith in him, and he would never lose faith in her.

He smiled knowing that they where the family that yea they were small, yes they were broken but they were not unfixable.


	20. The Party's in Pidge's Room

**Authors Note**

 **Woot woot Chapter 20!**

 **My good friend informed me that I was spelling Keith wrong, so my bad. I will edit previous chapters when I have time...**

also **, go check my new story, is my own story and would love some help on it? (currently only on Wattpad)**

 **To my friends who read this story through I wanted you to know that I update a lot faster on Wattpad, I update on once I have like 3-4 chapters written then upload more at once.**

* * *

"Get off me!" Lances voice pierced the blissful silence. Pidge sat straight up. The sight in front of her was so funny that she started crying from laughing so hard.

On the floor, Lance was flailing his arms and his leg as he had just been electrocuted. Keith desperately tried to crawl off of Lance put continued to get beat up by the thrashing limbs of Lance. Eventually, Keith successfully found his way off Lance and stood up only to get tangled up in his blankets and face plant on top of the still sleeping Hunk and Shiro. Who quickly woke up. Shiro quickly stood up standing in his fighting stance. While Hunk just laid there in surprise.

Pidge continued to laugh while watching Keith detangle himself from both Hunk and his blankets.

Realizing what just happened Shiro, Matt and Hunk joined in the laughter, while both Keith and Lance turned red-faced.

"And you" Pidge began to choke out "where sucking on Keith's thumb!" She laughed

Now Allura and Coran were laughing.

Lance couldn't help but start laughing along with his friends. While Keith turned redder than his jacket.

"How about some breakfast?" Coran asked as the laughing died down.

"No no no!" Hunk blew jumping to his feet and racing Coran to the kitchen. Which caused another round of laughter to form the others including Keith.

Eventually, Coran walked in shoulders slumped. Hunk had won.

Shiro sat on the end of Pidge's bed wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Well there goes my dignity," Lance said "which caused Pidge and Matt to wail with laughter.

By the time they had settled down again, Hunk had returned with floating platters of food. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed this morning." He cheerfully stated

"Yeah!" Pidge pumped her fist in the air.

Both the Alteans and Keith looked confused.

Keith said "but no one is sick" now it was Shiro who was laughing "you were a kid, I hated cleaning crumbs out of your bed" Keith looked confused while Lance laughed point his finger in Keith direction.

"Breakfast in bed? What a wonderful idea, I have never thought of that before" Allura cooed

They all took a platter as Matt began to talk. "Back on earth when it was a birthday that person would get breakfast in bed. The rest of the family would get up early make the food then wake to other by singing happy birthday to them"

Pidge remarked, "I remember I would always have breakfast in bed with you, on your birthday."

"Yeah you did, mom would try to convince you otherwise, but you would jump up on my bed like a little pigeon and proclaim you were eating me"

"Wait wait wait." Lance began "why not just call you Pidge? That's your name after." Lance proclaimed

Everyone looked at him

"Did I miss something?" He asked stuffing his mouth full of food.

"My name isn't Pidge." she said looking down.

"What is it? Keith whispered "I mean I figured Pidge was a nickname"

Pidge thought for a moment she knew her brother knew, and Shiro... And Coran which was resent.

"Katie. Katie Holt." She continued "I want to the garrison as Katie but got kicked out"

"What how could you get kicked out?" Matt questioned

"Well" began again "I didn't go to learn I went to find out what the Quiznak happed and the Kerberos mission, the news said it was due to pilot error. But I knew Shiro and I also knew my dad wouldn't go unless Shiro was his pilot." "Wait for you two knew each other before?" Lance asked. Both Shiro and Pidge nodded. "Did you know who she was?" Hunk asked. Shiro took a deep breath. At first no, but I felt like she was familiar and as soon as she said that Sam was her father and that Matt was her brother I knew for sure"

It was silence for a couple of ticks then Matt encouraged Pidge to finish her story.

"I broke into commander Inversions Office," She said twisting her shirt in her hands. "Wow, you're brave." Hunk proclaimed she smiled "I got caught and band to ever come on garrison property again. But I had to know what happened so I created a fake identity, cut my hair used Matt's glasses and became Pidge Gunderson." She finished

"Did mom know?" Matt questioned

"Mom felt the same way, she didn't want to believe that her husband and only son died because of someone we all trusted so much," she said looking up at Shiro. His is where soft and watery, his face bared a small smile that sent warmth through Pidge's heart.

"Mom help make the identity, it was her idea to use the name Pidge, she said it could be a way to keep you close." She finished eyeing her brother.

"Might I ask how you got the nickname" Coran asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"Now that's a story," Matt said " when she was little she didn't walk she bounced" Keith cut him off "what do you mean when she was little?" He deadpanned with a small smirk on his face. Hunk gasped "Wait did Keith actually make a joke?" Shiro laughed. Matt continued "well I would always tell her you to look like a pigeon, but she was so little she didn't say it right; it came out as Pidge and it kinda stuck.

They all sat in silence. The good kinda silent where they all just let the silence speak for them.

It was Lance again who broke the blissful silence "Well let's dig in!"

They all began to eat breakfast. All were happy all was well, and for the first time since her mission to find her brother, Pidge was happy, safe and surrounded by people who loved her.


	21. Play Time

Guys if you have a good, clean Pidge centric fic I want to read it! post a comments the name of the book and I will gladly go check it out.

If you think of a writing prompt for this story I would love to hear it I'm always open to suggestions.

I slightly mentioned this in my last authors note, but I'm thinking about starting a VLD one shot(s) book mainly Pidge centric. What can I say I love that little cinnamon roll ;) But I will take requests! I encouraged it, I'm hoping to get that going in the next couple of weeks. This book will be my top priority but there's times when I think of a random story idea, so I figured what the heck, I could have a book on the side :)

Love you all! And as always, Comment, Star, and share.

Over the next couple of days Pidge's main focus was getting back to normal, she did anything to keep the memory's and terrors of the hell she was in. there was no other way to put it, she began to truly believe that the Galra where demons form the underworld and that they had no heart, that they where evil.

"quiznak!" she muttered she did it again, she got lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

"You Ok?" her brother asks from beside her. That was another thing that bothered her, she was never left alone. she knew, (even thought they didn't tell her) that she was being watched, every couple hours they would switch. even when she was in the shower she would go in leaving someone sitting at the end of her bed and come out to someone else sitting there.

"yeah just jammed my finger with the screw driver again." She replied

"maybe you should go take a nap." the younger Holt sibling suggested.

"NO!" she didn't mean it to come out that way, she just could sleep, when she slept she was once again at the mercy of that witch. she quickly apologized "Sorry Matt... I'm, I'm just not tired."

Matt looked at her with a soft smile, she wondered what he was thinking. he stared at her his deep chocolate brown gaze, that seemed like he was staring straight into her soul.

"Pidge" he began "I know that your tired you should really rest, even if you don't sleep do something besides working" she sat there in the silence for a good long tick before she replied "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

A wild almost evil smile swept across his face. "I have just the thing"

"So let me see if I got this right. Everyone hides exempt one person, and that person has to find the rest?" Coran asked twirling his mustache

Matt nodded "correct"

"Oh, this sounds like fun" Allura pipped in

"Oh it is, once I hide so well that it took hours for my sister to find me!" Lance said feeling quite proud of himself

"Or maybe she just bother looking" Keith muttered

Pidge covered her mouth to stifle a laugh while Lance gave Keith the best glare he could managed, If Shiro hadn't been standing in between them Lance would have punched him; or maybe if he felt brave enough tackle him to the floor.

"Who will be it first?" Allura questioned. Quickly Pidge pipped in "I will!" she jumped at the chance to be alone, even if it was only a short time. Matt and Shiro shared a glance before Shiro spoke. "I'll be it with you" he smiled kindly at her. Pidge felt her cheeks going read, she loved her team she really did she just wished they wouldn't treat her like she was three. "I'll be fine" she snapped. "Pidge we're just worried that's all" Matt said in a soft voice. She held her breath hoping for someone to defend her, she did not wait in vain Coran jumped into the conversation "It's been a good couple of days, no wired sight affects or anything of the sort" he spoke with a happy tone that felled Pidge's heart with joy. She knew that her team couldn't deny that, nothing had happed since that night in the kitchen, which to no matter how hard she tried could not remember most of what happened that night. Shiro deep sigh of defeat brought her back into the present. "Alright you win." he said in defeat.

Pidge quickly closed her eyes, "1 2 3 4..." She began counting as they all darted out of the training room in all different directions. "50!" she finished as he darted out of one of the doors "ready or not here I come!" she yelled darting done a hallway.

She found both Hunk and Coran at the same time. it wasn't that hard to be truth she just followed the loud arguing. "This is my hiding place Coran! The idea of the game is to hide on your own." Pidge cut into the arguing "Doesn't matter, found you both" she smugly said leaning up against a wall. Hunk clearly wasn't ready for that and hit his head on the counter. Pidge laughed while Coran stood in defeated "What happens now?" he questioned "Now you two go sit in the training room while I find the others." Coran scratched his mustache as he and Hunk began to walked back toward the training room. Pidge once again was on the hunt. As she walked she began to let her mind wonder. And before she knew it she was seeing herself in third person, but it wasn't the her now, it was her from the other night wondering the dark wall ways she knew because she remembered it she remembered the conversation with her lion. She watch herself go into the kitchen and try to open the pain meds but quickly gave up... She remembered that part as well. Then everything unfolded she was on the floor then punching Keith then cutting Matt. Coran ended her rampage as he placed he cloth over her mouth and noise.

She blinked rapidly letting her vision clear, she was seeing with her own eyes again, she looked at her hands her fingers where trembling and she guessed if her wrist weren't rapped they would be shaking too. she took several deep breaths "In through the noise, out through the mouth." she whispered to herself. The shaking stopped and she quickly returned to her search. She found Lance in the red loin, which she found very predictable. Then it was Allura who attempted a hiding but didn't quite get it as she was easily spotted standing behind a curtain. She knew that now the really nut was on... Shiro, Matt and Keith. She went back to the training room knowing somewhat Keith's thought prosses, he loved the training room and she knew that he probably wouldn't expect her to go looking there.

When she reached the training room she was greeted by the once she had found. "Pidge where's the others? "Allura asked from the floor, it looked as if Hunk and Lance where attempting to teach her and Coran how to play 'Go Fish'. "I'm, uh looking for Keith" she mumbled. "Why would he be in here" Lance asked mockingly. Pidge stuck her tong out at him. "Well." she began "Shhh." Lance said as he put his finger to his mouth we are playing. She rolled her eyes and continued the search. It took sometime but after pulling a lot of levers and opening lots of closets she found the hiding Keith. He looked shocked "Darn! Please tell me that you found Matt!" he said "Yes I did" she lied "Yes he now owes me 300 GAC" he pumped his fist as he hoped out of the hiding place. "You guy made a bet?" she laughed "what so funny? he asked. he looked around the room noticing that Matt was not there "Quiznak, you lied" She giggled and quickly ran out of the room. She quickly fell flat on her back. She looked up to see Shiro standing there looking sheepish "I got worried" he said helping her up "Well there was no need, I'm fine" she lied. Truly she had a lot of emotions you felt made for the other lying to her, she felt venerable, but most of all she was worried it would happed again. "You want to know a secret?" he whispered "What?" whispered back she got down next to here ear "Matt is in the air vents" She smiled wildly at him as he looked at her with his deep kind father like eyes. She ran around him toward where he most likely entered the vents...Greens hanger. She reached the hanger and climbed like a monkey up the green lion, once on top of green's head she bride the vent cover off, it clattered off of green and down on the floor with a 'splat'. she looked up to see Matt sitting in the corner of the vent. "Shiro told you didn't he?" she smirked "I'm gunna get you" he jumped out of the vent as Pidge jumped on to Green's noise then her paw and rolled off onto the floor. She sprinted down the hall to the training room Matt not fare behind his hair flying in the wind. She squeaked open entering. She darted behind Shiro using him as a human shield. Matt stopped in his tracks, puffing out his chest. He cleared his voice then spoke. "You gave away my hiding place!" his voice rising more then he wanted it too. everyone began to laugh.

Guys I have reached 1.03k views! And that's all thanks to my lovely readers You guys. Thanks guys your all awesome


	22. Keith's Gone, and Your Dead

Pidge saw Keith less and less. He kept leaving on missions with the blades. She missed having him around he was like a brother and a brother she could count on to stay up all night with her if needed. Now she would wander the halls alone. She didn't want to wake anyone up either due to them all not getting their fair amount of sleep either. Keith was a night owl she didn't need to wake him up, he was just always there. She missed it.

Tonight was different she was wondering the halls when she heard him speaking to her. She followed his voice tell she came to the training room. There he was standing in the middle of the training deck facing away from her. "Keith?" She inquired. He turned to face her holding his Bayard in his hand. The sword shown in the light. "You think I'm a monster. don't you." Her heart felt like it had turned to ice. Yes, it was Keith, but it was no longer his voice it was Zarkons deep and raspy one. But that's not possible, she thought he's dead. She put her hands to her head. It was fake she knew it was fake, but she also knew it could be dangerous, She has almost died once because of this. Her heart speeded up a little faster as Keith approached her, an evil smile on his face.

"You're not real, I know you're not! Keith left" she choked on her words then continued "He's with the Blades now, he's no longer a paladin." tears now streaming down her cheeks. Keith had left to join the blades earlier that day, it was unexpected, and it hurt Pidge, she expected him to at least give her more than a five minutes notice before taking off with his new buddy's, she knew it was stupid and even selfish for that matter but she didn't want to accept the possibility that she might never see him again.

"Really?" Said fake Keith "Really!" She tried to sound brave but failed he charged, and she ran. That was all she could do, yes it wasn't Keith but it sure looked like him, and she didn't want to be hunted with the fact that they flighted to the death. She ran out of the room into the dark hallways of the castle ship. She knew her way through the halls very well and skidded to a halt behind a big whiteboard that she used as a barricade. "My pet, where did you go?" came Zarkons evil voice. Silence fell, and she wondered if it was over that her head was done playing with her, she was wrong. Keith's sword plunged through the barricade making contact with her pajamas making a gaping hole in them. Pidge knew that wasn't fake she felt the ice cold melt run up agents her bare skin, she took off running once more with her heart beating in her ears.

 _"My paladin, what's wrong? let me help, My paladin!"_ Came her Lions very concerned voice. _"Shiro"_ she shoved the thought to her lion, she knew he would be the best to help, and he knew that he now piloted the Black Lion once more and that the Voltron bond would reach him. A slit thought of this being some weird game of telephone, and she prayed that the message would get there in the right order

 _"Paladin, you must awake, Paladin."_ "Can't _it wait?"_ he was tired and had just fallen asleep, sleep was so precise to him, between missions, nightmares and pure worry he didn't sleep much. "I would not wake you if it were not urgent, it is Greens paladin, she is crying out to you" Shiro sat straight up. "Crying out? What? How? and how do you know?" He questioned out loud. A deep rumble of comfort came to him. "Me and my sisters are one, we form Voltron with our ponds, with both paladin and sister, not just through gears and levers" Shiro nodded as he walked out of his room, letting Black guide him.

"You can't hide forever, come out come out where ever you are." Came the insulting voice of the former Galra Emperor. Her heart was racing unconvertable fast. She was now hiding behind Hunks chair on the bridge. She breathed hard wondering how she could get to Shiro's room. When Keith jumped out ready to fight. She had no choice, she was cornered. She went on defense rather than attack, she blocked his punches and kicks, his sword had disappeared so that he could fight with his hands. "Your fake! you can't hurt me!" She yelled. Which landed her a solid punch in the face, she tasted blood. "ow!" Now she was even more scared, "How is it possible?" she thought aloud putting her hand to her cheek she felt it starting to swell, she ducked as he swung another punch, she knew a punch wouldn't get her anywhere with her wrists, so instead, she kicked him off his feet. He fell with a loud 'thud.' She took off running out the door and back into the dark hallway. She could hear Zarkons voice cursing not far behind her, she looked back to see Keith angry face as he charged at her, she ran harder, around corners though rooms and staircases but he was always right behind her. When she was about ready to give up, she ran into Shiro, literally ran into him as she rounded a corner she hit him then the ground with a 'splat.'

Shiro knelt done in front of her worry in his eye as he questioned the girl "Pidge, what's wrong" Her frightened eyes met his worried ones. "Grrr!" She heard the voice again, more tears stung her eyes as she clung to Shiro. "Don't let him get me! Please, Shiro, I'm scared" Shiro looked up and saw nothing "Pidge, who?" She pointed a finger in the direction she came from, "Him!" she yelled. He put his hands to her cheeks, but she jerked back in pain "That hurts, he punched me there!" she informed him. "Pidge your face is fine, and no one is here but me and you" "I can feel it Shiro, the pain, it can't be fake" she cried then screamed leaping from his lap and started to run. "You're not real!" she screamed at nothing "Keith is with the Blades, and Zarkon is dead.!" She yelled out in pain as she put her hands to her side as if she had just been stabbed. She fell to the floor breathing hard. Shiro knew what he had to do. He scooped up the young paladin in his arms and ran.

Matt woke from a nightmare he had figured the screams of his sister where all in his dreams but they were quite real. He jumped out from under his covers and ran into the hall as Shiro ran passed with his sister in his arms. "Get Coran! Meet us in the med bay" Matt didn't question Shiro but did as he was told, he took off running in the opposite direction towards Coran's room. he banged on the door "Coran!" he yelled as he banged on the door some more "Coran open up!" the door flung open "What is it" Coran asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Pidge" Coran meet Matts' eyes "lead the way" Coran ordered

Shiro was scared, something was hunting Pidge, and whatever it was, was casing her real pain, he hated not being able to see the enemy he wished he could see what she saw to better know what to do. He rounded the corner into the med bay, he sat Pidge down on a bed. "Do you see anything?" He asked she shook she head "No. But I can hear him, and he's getting close." Him? Who was him that she was referring to? He wondered to himself. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a tight hug, as a few tears of his own escaped he tried to tell her it was ok, but his voice betrayed him as it cracked. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears, she was crying hard, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" came Coran's urgent voice, Shiro quickly told what he knew to him and Matt. Coran nodded and got to work. He hooked up vitals to Pidge, to monitor her breathing, heart, and brainwaves. It was not hard to see that her brainwaves were going crazy. "What are you seeing Pidge" Matt ventured "Tried that, she just says him" Shiro whispered "Well let's find out, Shiro I'll need you to take a seat next to her. He unwrapped his hands from pidge's head and sat next to her as Coran worked. He approached Pidge with an IV "No, NO more!" she yelled Matt understood what she meant and intervening "Katie listen. You're safe, but we need to know what's wrong, a light prick then you will feel all better" She looked at him and nodded. And Coran continued. Once the IV was in he began to push fluids through as he explained to the scared girl what he was doing "This medicine is going to help you relax, you might be a little drowsy but that it. ok?" She nodded as he continued "Now I need to put this on your head so..." she cut him off "He's here! He's coming." the medicine was kicking in because she didn't sound as frightened as earlier. "NO!" she yelled at nothing "Keith's gone and your dead!" She screamed as Coran put a ring of metal on top of her head and placed an identical one on Shiro's head. He pressed a few buttons. "Shiro see anything?" Coran questioned Shiro looked around for a moment then spotted Keith. "Keith?" he questioned aloud "Keith?" Matt asked looking in the direction Shiro was looking in But saw nothing. "My pet has herself a bodyguard? how cute" came a deep evil voice that he recognized as Zarkons "Wow, not Keith" he stated in shock

"My dear remember who you belong to, you are mine and always will be" Keith snarled Pidge pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around herself and whispered "No, you're dead." almost too quiet for Shiro to hear. "What do I do Coran?" He asked. "Get rid of whatever the Quiznak it is." was the reply "You can't get rid of me, I'll always be here, in her head hunting her every move, hunting her every dream" Shiro cut the voice off "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he stood letting his Galra hand heat up. Keith charged but not him, he charged at Pidge, she just sat there expecting her fate. But Shiro intervened grabbing him with his Galra arm, he focused on the fact that he was not really Keith put a nightmare that had to end. Upon contact, Keith turned to face him with a snarl. Shiro easily disarmed him. "Pidge close your eye!" he demanded he did not want her to see Keith real or not die at his hand. she bared her face deep into Matts' chest while Shiro finished him off. "I'll be back she mine!" was the last words that could be heard as she drifted into much-needed sleep

Matt laid her down on one of the beds and looked at Coran "Was that the effects of the drug again?" "I'm afraid so," he replied as he scanned her, "The good news is, there is none left in her system, she clean and shouldn't have any more problems" Coran stated

"Shiro" Matt began "What did you see?" Shiro took a deep breath "Keith. But not our Keith an evil Keith with the voice of Zarkon. He called her his pet, claiming she belonged to him." He paused for a second then asked "Coran, what did you do? how did you make me see him?" Coran scratched his chin "Well, I made your pain waves mimic hers so you could see with your own eyes, but still see what she saw" He finished

"What do you mean my own eye?" Shiro asked, "Well I didn't want you to see through her eyes because that would have limited you."

"So it won't happen again?" Matt quizzed Coran "No, it should never happen again, the weird thing is I wonder what took it so long, I thought it would happen again sooner.

"She's had a lot of bad dreams every night," Matt told him "Well" Coran began as we fiddled with his mustache. "I guess it could come in the form of a dream, I didn't think of it like that. But now that you say that it makes sense. No more nightmares should happen either" Coran said rather cheerfully while Matt and Shiro shared a glance, knowing that the nightmares never honestly go away.

"Let's keep this between us," Shiro said "Normally I would never suggest keeping a secret from the team but for Pidge's sake"

Matt and Coran both agreed.


	23. Long Live Zarkon

"Open and close your fists for me," Coran told her. It had been a little over a week since the night of her terrors, and she was thankful to Shiro who suggested keeping it secret from the rest. Not that she didn't love the other she just knew them all too well, she knew Allura would not want her to be left alone in fear of it happening again. It reminded her of something her mom would do, then Lance would question her about what had happened pushing her until she snapped at him, which she hated it when that happened. Then there was Hunk, who would bring her meals and want to help her with her work and so forth, she loved Hunk working with her, not for her.

It's been two and a half weeks since she and Matt returned to the castle and everyone was anxious to get back in the fight against the Galra and their new leader. They suspected it was Lotor, but they couldn't be sure. And no one was more anxious then she was. She was able to do her simple training which seemed more like physical therapy than training to her, but she was pleased when Shiro would tell her that they were going to do a team-building exercise. Which she usually didn't like but wanted to train with her team as much as possible, so she never complained.

She obeyed Coran request and squeezed her hands shut then would reopen them. "Any pain?" he quizzed her. "No.," she said in ah. "Back on earth, a break like that would take weeks to heal!" Hunk cooed. She nodded in agreement "Well it looks all good. you should be able to land a solid punch in a couple of Quintans" Coran stated with excitement "Speaking of punches" Lance started "Where did you learn to punch like that?" Which earned him a glare from Shiro. She turned a slight red and hoped no one noticed "The old witch had it coming" she said voice shaking a little, she hoped no one noticed that either. She jumped down of the counter and began to walk away "Keith" she said simply "Keith taught me" they all fell quiet.

As Pidge exited, Shiro turned on Lance. "Lance, we talked about this," he said "I know, I know it just slipped" he replied "Try not to do it again please," Shiro told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard not knowing fully what went on, but we must respect her timing." Lance nodded and left the room without another word.

"I'm going to go make milkshakes" Hunk started tapping his fingers together.

And with that, he left. "You must not blame yourself for something you can't control," Allura told Shiro. "I know, It's just hard we need Voltron more than ever, but I don't want to push her either." Allura put a comforting hand on his shoulder and without saying anything more also turned and left leaving Shiro alone with his thoughts.

Pidge found Matt in the lounge where she sat down beside him. "You got your casts off! That's great." She smiled slightly at his excitement. "yeah it feels great" before either good say another word Hunk entered holding two milkshakes.

"I made celebratory milkshakes for you two" He chimed "Just a little gift from me and Kaltenecher, No big deal." He passed the Holt siblings each a milkshake, then continued "Fun fact about Alteans they don't get brain freeze. Coran and Allura just totally hoovered up their shakes in one slurp! I've never seen anything like it before" he chuckled as he sat between them. They sat in silence for a good long second before Hunk asked: "So, like, what have you been doing since you got busted out of Galra prison?" He froze for a sec then added rather sheepishly "The first time?" Matt chuckled lightly before he responded, "I've been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra radio chatter."

Hunk squeaked "Are you serious? Then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and save a planet."

Pidge chimed in forgetting all of her worries "Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron Lion, and we just built an upgraded version of it to track Lotor."

Matt looked at his younger sister with pride and said "Wow, Pidge. Dad would be so proud if he could see what you've done here.

They briefly shared a smile before Pidge stood "I should show you what we are working on, I totally forgot with everything that has been going on" Both Matt and Hunk smiled at her, thinking the same thing "There the Pidge I know and love"

Upon reaching the hanger, Pidge quickly showed him her work and sat down next to him as he stood there and marveled over her work.

"This is a pretty sweet algorithm for locating Galra targets within a statistically acceptable margin of error. And I love that you color-coded it, because what are we, animals?" They both shared a laugh.

"Ugh, you two are definitely related" Hunk stated as he flopped into a seat putting his feet up and leaning back into the chair.

"Hunk, using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet... I mean, that's genius." Matt praised

"Oh, well, yeah, I try" He replied trying to land a space Cheeto in his mouth and missed.

Matt continued "They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe, and that when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him.

"I want a Fraunhofer glass." Hunk complained once again missing his Cheeto toss.

"So check this out" Matt pulled out a chip the size of a credit card. Both Hunk and Pidge stared in ah as Matt continued to speak. "This has all the relevant data from my time with the rebels. I think if we plug this info into the setup you guys have here, it might fill in the gaps."

Pidge stared at her brother, and Hunk sat up very interested in what he had to say next. "Then, we just might have the best ant-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality." Matt finished

Hunk frowned "This one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame.

"What?" Matt questioned "You were in a different reality?" he turned on Pidge pointing the chip at her. She smiled smugly as she snagged the chip out of his hand. "No big deal" she wheeled her chair to her computer, leaving Matt in the dust. He smiled big "My little sister." he chirped with pride

They all started typing at different parts of the program, Pidge on her laptop while Hunk and Matt worked on two of the castles holographic screens. They all were silent for a while as they all worked. Matt was the one to break the silence "I think we've just about got it." The large monitor in front of them beeped they all cheered and high fived.

Pidge sat in her chair hand behind her head staring at the screen, as Hunk began to talk she turned her head to where he was standing. "This is unbelievable. We're tracking Galra fleet movement almost live." He said in a light whisper.

"I think I know a few tweaks we can make to extend our range" was Pidges giddy reply.

Matt walked back to his holographic screen on Pidge's right. "Hold on Pidge," He told her "What's up?" She questioned her brother.

"It's a scrambled message. I've collected hundreds of 'em" he said sourness in his voice. "I never crack 'em" he frowned.

"Let me see." she replayed Matt flicked his wrist to the right and sent it to Pidge's screen then walked over to her side.

"I'm guessing this isn't just a simple number-for-letter swap." She deadpanned

"I've run these through every kind of decryption technology I can think of, and I've spent days with just the numbers and a Galra language log. Nothing" He told them

"Maybe they're not words. Maybe they're just numbers" Hunk added

"Maybe they're a frequency" Pidge wondered

"A quantum signal that broadcasts other frequencies to go to?" Matt asked then said "Its too high. These are more than 3,000 gigahertz."

Pidge began typing "Invert it."

"What?" The older Holt asked

"For every wave we receive, there's only partial transmittance, right?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Hunk caught on to what she was doing "Oh, right, yeah. So, we figure the transmission coefficient..."

Matt smiled and added, "And tune for the frequency of the reflected waves."

Pidge typed at the computer tell the frequency's linked they all cheered. But soon stopped to listen "Member of the 7th, 11th, and 14th fleet assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engage targets at coordinates in next transmission... By order of Emperor Zarkon."

Pidge's heart seemed to skip a beat, she heard Hunk say the words that couldn't appear to form in her own mouth "Zarkon is alive?" She looked up at the big monitor in front of her "Guy look at this" she stammered

"I've never seen troops mobilization on this level before" Matt stated

"What are they attacking?" Hunk questioned

"That just it." Pidge began fingers trembling "As far as I can tell, nothing. There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade of Marmora bases, nothing."

Pidge took a deep breath fighting back the memories of Zarkons evil voice claiming "I will be back" she shoved the thought to the back of her mind knowing that she would lose it, and be zero help to her team if that happened. "Pidge you ok?" Matt asked she nodded her head slowly "We need to tell the others."

"You guys stay here I'll go get Shiro," She said as she stood and started running down the hallway with Zarkons voice in her mind " I'll be back she mine!"

"Shiro!" She called as she ran down hallway after hallway. "Shiro!" She called again stopping for breath, she put her hands on her knees causing her hair to fall in her face.

"Pidge! What's wrong?" Shiro skidded to a halt in front of her worry painted all over his face. "Zarkon" she panted "He alive." she stood up straight looking into his eyes, she still had to tilt her head back to do so but not as much as she used to. "What? Are you sure?" he questioned her. "I'm not crazy this time." was her reply "I didn't say you where I just want to know how you found this out," He told her "I'll show you" she spun on her heels and took off running in the direction she came from Shiro not far behind her.

Matt and Hunk stood in silence, the only sound was Hunk chewing on his Cheetos. Matt broke the silence "Thank you." Hunk stopped chewing looking confused "For what?" "Well," Matt began "Katie has always had a hard time fitting in, no one liked her. Honestly, I think they were all just jealous" His face softened "But here, she fights in so well, you guys treat her so well. And she loves you guys so much" Hunk smiled at Matt "Well, we love her, and I honestly it's no big deal, she's a good person. If people don't like her, there's something wrong with them, not her." Hunk spoke softly. They fell silent again, tell they heard footsteps "I got Shiro" Pidge remarked out of breath. "Matt, show me," Shiro said as he approached. Matt unmuted the transition, as it played Shiro's face hardened. "This is a problem we need to tell the others," Shiro said. He reached down and spoke into the ship's intercom "Team Voltron, meet on the bridge, Pidge, Matt and Hunk have something they need to show us. Pidge grabbed her laptop, Matt grabbed his chip and Hunk grabbed his bowl of Cheetos. Then they all headed to the bridge.

After the Treo showed the group what they had found they all fell into silence.

Allura spoke up first "Whoever they're attacking we have to help."

"I don't like it. We should be gathering intelligence, not diving into a fight without knowing why especially now that we know Zarkon is alive" Shiro said eyeing his teammates.

Pidge cut in "We could go check it out."

"I think they'd probably notice us," Lance said more severe than usual.

"Not if we're cloaked" She corrected

"You have cloaking? Who are you?" Matt asked in ah. She smiled sheepishly but with pride.

"I'm not sure it's safe for just the Green Lion," Shiro said. he left out the obvious fact that Pidge has not been part of a battle since before she found her brother.

Pidge looked at him with a face he hadn't seen in a while, a face full of happiness and carefree. "I'm pretty sure I can upgrade Voltron with cloaking. We could all go" Lance elbowed her gently in the arm "Were you waiting for your big brother to show up before you rolled that one out?" He squeaked.

She scratched the back of her head as she explained: "It's something I've been working on, but I can't pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking at the same time." She narrowed her eyes into slits. Grinning wildly at her brother she added "But if I had a co-pilot..." Matt cut in "Absolutely" He put out his hand to her, and she grabbed it firmly. Shiro took a deep breath "Let's get to the lions."

"We're getting close. Everyone, get ready" Shiro's voice said through their comm link.

"Go ahead. Run the cloaking subroutine" Pidge instructed her brother. "Got it" He replied as he began typing at his holographic consul. "Initializing cloak. I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." He finished

"All right, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking," Allura called

"What the cheese? It's Galra-on-Galra violence, again" Lance observed

"Oh, these people just do not like each other." Hunk groaned

"Whose ships are those?" Pidge asked even though it was apparently the prince cowering from the fight.

"It's Lotor" Allura answered never the less

"Lotor and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the empire" Shiro added

"Guys, those ships are getting awfully close" Hunk's worried voice came through the commlink

The ships zoomed passed "Uh-oh" Matt began "The trails from Lotor's ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum." "Can you find a workaround?" Pidge asked her brother.

"It's too late. Our cover's been blown. We may have to engage." Pidge could tell that Shiro was worried by the tone of his voice as he spoke those words

Voltron darted around avoiding shoots that were thrown at them "Hunk, use your Bayard. Shiro grunts "You got it. "Hunk replied. Hunk thrust his Bayard into his Lion and turned it. A big cannon formed on Voltron's shoulder. Taking out the ships

"All right, that'll hold them. Let's get out of here" Shiro sighed with relief.

"Hey wait." Pidge called over the comms "I'm getting a transmission."

"Can you play it?" Shiro asked "Yeah just give me a second"

"Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him, or any of his soldiers."

Pidge was glad that her video feed was turned off and that Matt was behind her, she didn't want them to see the fear in her eyes and the signal tear that ran down her cheek.

The transmission continued "I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight" The transmission ended, and they all stayed quiet the rest of the way to the castle.

"We're getting close. Everyone, get ready" Shiro's voice said through their comm link.

"Go ahead. Run the cloaking subroutine" Pidge instructed her brother. "Got it" He replied as he began typing at his holographic consul. "Initializing cloak. I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." He finished

"All right, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking," Allura called

"What the cheese? It's Galra-on-Galra violence, again" Lance observed

"Oh, these people just do not like each other." Hunk groaned

"Whose ships are those?" Pidge asked even though it was apparently the prince cowering from the fight.

"It's Lotor" Allura answered never the less

"Lotor and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the empire" Shiro added

"Guys, those ships are getting awfully close" Hunk's worried voice came through the commlink

The ships zoomed passed "Uh-oh" Matt began "The trails from Lotor's ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum." "Can you find a workaround?" Pidge asked her brother.

"It's too late. Our cover's been blown. We may have to engage." Pidge could tell that Shiro was worried by the tone of his voice as he spoke those words

Voltron darted around avoiding shoots that were thrown at them "Hunk, use your Bayard. Shiro grunts "You got it. "Hunk replied. Hunk thrust his Bayard into his Lion and turned it. A big cannon formed on Voltron's shoulder. Taking out the ships

"All right, that'll hold them. Let's get out of here" Shiro sighed with relief.

"Hey wait." Pidge called over the comms "I'm getting a transmission."

"Can you play it?" Shiro asked "Yeah just give me a second"

"Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him, or any of his soldiers."

Pidge was glad that her video feed was turned off and that Matt was behind her, she didn't want them to see the fear in her eyes and the signal tear that ran down her cheek.

The transmission continued "I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight" The transmission ended, and they all stayed quiet the rest of the way to the castle.


	24. What About Mom?

"Matt, hand me that screwdriver" Pidge demanded. She heard footsteps, then a screwdriver appeared in front of her. "Thanks," She told her brother. "How's it coming?" He questioned getting down on his hands and knees next to her. "It's coming..." She replied.

Over the past two weeks, she had been working on a way for Voltron to hold cloaking longer, and with her brothers help it was updated. Not nearly as much as she wanted it too, but more than before. She still had to have someone operate it, which was usually Matt, and the timing of the cloaking could be held for thirty minutes without engaging in a fight. She stood up grinning at her brother, they both walked out of the Green Loin and into the hangar.

"Pidge..." Matt began "I have something to tell you" she squinted at him. "Yeah?" "Well, I've been thinking." She cut him off as she continued to walk toward the hanger doors "Well that never good" She joked "I'm serious Pidge" he said back. She stopped walking looking at her brother ready to listen "Pidge...I've been thinking" He looked at his feet "Maybe it's time to go home." she looked at him in disbelief "What!? No, I'm staying here!" "Pidge listen" he knelt down to be more on her level. "I don't mean go home, to stay. But I think its time to at least tell mom what going on" He paused "She's probably so lonely" Pidge looked at her brother "Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that you haven't seen mom for at least two years!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Your right, Matt. How could I have been so selfish" "Hey." Matt soothed braking the hung and looked into her eyes. "We've just been busy, that's all" "Matt I found you over a month ago, we have had plenty of time!" She continued "And even before I found you I never reached out to her like I said Selfish" They were quiet for a minute then Matt spoke. "You, Katie are a defender of the universe, a pilot of Voltron, mom would and is going to be so proud" she smiled "yeah your right, when do we go?" Pidge questioned, "I was thinking now, I've talked briefly with Shiro about the idea, and he agrees, he also thinks we should prepare earth, you know just in case the Galra show up." "Ok, let's go then!" she said excitedly. "Paladins!" Coran called over the coms, "Keith is on the lines he wants to take, it argent, please hurry" "Or not?"...

Authors Note

One thing I struggle with about the show is that they never talk about Coleen Holt, How she would be feeling that her daughter now despaired without knowing anything. Or the fact the Holt siblings never talked about her, so I put this in.

~Kayla05w


	25. The Plan

"Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized. Zarkon seems to be out looking Lotor." Kolivan told the Voltron team.

"It's only a matter of time before he gets the empire back in order." Shiro mentioned, "We need to take advantage of this moment."

"What are you getting at, Shiro?" Allura asked the Black paladin.

"Now is the time to assemble the coalition that Voltron has been building. With intelligence by the Blades and coalition observers, combined with Pidge's Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire. I've identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there's only one Galra-occupied planet left on that line." Shiro explained

"Naxzela" Allura said

"Exactly" Shiro confirmed then continued "If we capture Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all Galra troops behind it from central command and use our position to defeat them."

"Wow!" Pidge cooed "We could take back a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop." She smiled

"Do we have a plan?" Hunk wondered

"We attack several locations across the region, at once. First, we'll have to cut off communications by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five." Shiro answered

"Pidge and I can handle that!" Hunk jumped in.

There was a moment of silence. Pidge knew why they still worried about her. "they are worried about my capability" She thought to herself

"I'm fine guys, really I am I can do this," She told her team. Another moment of silence went by before Shiro gave a slight nod then continued. " The Blades have informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons. Now, these cannons can strike any target within our combat theater." Shiro looked around at the team to make sure they all followed, then kept talking "The first, in high-orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air forces led by Matt and Captain Olia." Matt nodded in approval as Shiro continued. "Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert attack. We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon's own firepower against him. Once the coalition forces and Blades neutralize these targets, Galra defenses will be weakened, allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets in this area. While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack."

"By whom?" Allura asked

"Voltron" Shiro said

Suddenly Lance was in between Hunk and Pidge "Aw, yeah! Team Voltron's gonna drop in Naxzela, form Hunk's giant laser cannon, and be all like, Pow! Pow! Pow! Easy-peasy." Pidge rolled her eye's at him as Shiro began speaking "Unfortunately, not that easy. Naxzela will be tough. It's heavily fortified with Galra. Our attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Headquarters. Cause if they call for reinforcements, we'll be caught in a fight on two fronts."

"If this works," Kolivan began "the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire's territory. It will be a massive victory."

Allura commented, "And inspire a whole new wave of rebellions."

"There's no time to waste. Let's gather the coalition" Shiro finished

A week had past and gathering the coalition had been going as planned. They all did their part. Pidge was so glad that she was trusted to go to Olkarion and speak with the Olkari about the plan, The uprising is what they started to call it. Pidge had been doing better than ever, joining missions without freezing from fear and having nightmares less and less. lest to say that Haggar was at the back of her mind and for once in a long time was not her greatest fear.

"Hey"... she was greeted by Keith as she returned to the castle after speaking to the Olkari. "Shiro told me what happened after I left" she was slightly glad he knew the other part was wanting to zap him with her bayard for just up and leaving the way he did. "Ok" she replied and stated to walk away. She couldn't help but be frustrated for what he did. He was her friend the one she relied on for support, the one that could relate to her, yes Shiro and her brother where actual captives of the Galra before, but they both wanted to know how she felt, how she was coping. they would always say

'I'm here if you want to talk about it." But she didn't want to talk about it and wasn't sure if she ever would be ready too. Keith understood that he would just sit there and say nothing, even when she cried on his shoulder, he never asked about her time there with the Galra and she appetited that, more then he would ever know.

He walked beside her as she went to the armory to change out of her suit and into normal clothes. they both stayed silent for a good while tell Keith said to her "I'm sorry Pidge I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that. I figured..." he froze "I'm sorry" She was facing away from him as he spoke to her. She smiled slightly as she could tell he was at a loss of words, which meant he really was sorry. She took off her helmet and released her hair from the ribbon that held it captive atop her head. She ran her fingers through it as she turned to Keith. "It's ok Keith, you did what you thought was right" they were both silent "Just promise me something, While you are out there with the Blades don't do anything stupid...You're a good friend Keith, I would hate to loose you." he nodded and she smiled.

She was training. That's what she did when she couldn't sleep. Train. Keith had a meeting with the Blades so she was alone. She didn't mind most the time but tonight she wished someone would come save her from her own mind. for the past three nights, she dreamed about the mission and how it had felled and it had been all her fault, it was the same every night. Haggar would show up, and grab her with her evil magic, forcing everyone to surrender. They did on one condition, that she wouldn't kill Pidge. The witch kept her promise, she didn't kill Pidge, she just killed all of them, right there in front of her.

She didn't wait in vain for someone to join her on the training deck, Shiro came in. He was wearing his normal clothes which clued Pidge in that he was there to talk not train. "end training sequence" she called. the robots stopped shooting and slumped forward. "Hi" "Hey Shiro"

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" She didn't answer right away which made Shiro nervous "Pidge what's wrong?" she took a deep breath as she slid down the wall slumping against it. "Pidge?" he asked again, she didn't know why she told him, she usually kept that sort of stuff to herself but she told him about the dreams she has been having, every last detail. "Pidge" he sat down on the floor next to her "First off, that old witch is never going to touch you again! Second no matter what Pidge I will never ever leave you alone, I promise" they sat there for a moment of silence then Pidge put out her pinky finger, he wrapped his around hers, which remined him of happy memory's of him promising to bring her chocolate the next time he saw her or that he would keep a secret, time's before the Galra before Kerbors, Time's of happiness and joy. "I love you Katie" She smiled "I love you too, Takashi." He wrapped his arms around her and she laid against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. Shiro was like a big brother to her, and she knew that he loved her like a little sister. Even before her adventures in space, she loved him in such a way. She had known him for as long as she could remember. She knew now that he wasn't like an older brother he was an older brother. No doctor or lawyer could tell her otherwise Takashi Shirogane was Katie Holts older brother.


	26. A Promise Is A Promise Right?

"All right, Paladins" Shiro began. They where all gathered on the bridge including Matt, Rolo, Nyma, Beezer, and a few other rebel leaders

"We all knew this moment would come, and we are more prepared now than we've ever been. Lets do this!

"All right, Princess, it's time to begin the broadcast. Coran jumped in

"Have we secured communications?" Allura checked

Pidge was quick to answer "Yes." She leaned against Beezer and continued "Matt and I used the rebel's transporter encryption."

Coran fiddled with his mustache "Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius sibling around" clearly he was trying to lighten the mood.

Pidge frowned at his comment, while she agreed with Coran she knew it was temporary, though Matt has confirmed it yet she knew he wanted to continue his work with the rebels. She was happy for him, but knew she would miss him very much.

Allure began her broadcast. "Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, If you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We'll see you on the other side."

As Allura finished she understood why Shiro encouraged her to deliver the message, she spoke with power, great wisdom and bravery.

Allura was right they all knew what to do and Pidge knew what she needed to do she followed her brother to greens hanger.

Shiro caught Hunk before he could go down to the hangers. "Can I have a word?" He asked "Sure Shiro. What's up?" Shiro pulled him aside so no one could hear. "Hunk, bring her back," Shiro told Hunk with a slight quiver in his voice. Hunk looked at him softly "Shiro, I give you the paladin honor that nothing will happen to her." Shiro smiled and nodded, Hunk exited the room, leaving Shiro alone with his thoughts. _"I will never leave her alone, I promised, and a promise is a promise."_ He left the bridge feeling confident he could keep that promise... Little did he know that sometimes no matter how hard we try, a promise is just empty words. That a promise can be broken.


	27. Carrying Out The Plan

2 AM... That the time where I'm at! I should be in bed but I had to finish this chapter, I hope you like it! This chapter is not what my original plan was, but I went with it. So if it's cheesy and choppy that's why. Hope you enjoy, and as always. Like(star), Comment and Share!

~Kayla05w

"When you finish knocking out the communications hub, meet us at the rendezvous point." Shiro told Pidge and Hunk over the video com. Pidge looked down at him, he looked worried she didn't blame him, she was worried too, they all where.

"Copy that, Shiro. According to its trajectory, it passes through the dark zone in five ticks." She started her countdown as Hunk mumbled to himself.

"Four, three, two, one," She let go of the bar above her and dived out of the loin into the deep, dark, void of space as they jet backed to the hub.

"It's locked," Pidge told Hunk, "I could hack it, but we don't have the time, can you blast it?" She asked her fellow paladin. "One way to find out" He shot it once... nothing. "Wait!" She whispered as she knelt by the door, popping a banal open that sat beside it. "I thought you said you didn't have time to hack it?" "I'm not" She let the spaghetti like cords fall out of there place. She cut some of them in multiple places. "Now shoot the panel" She instructed him. He obeyed without question. The doors busted open, and they ran in, Hunk shooting, Pidge beside him sweeping officers off their feet, with her bayard.

A Galra sentry attacked Hunk forcing him to go on the defense rather than offense. "Pidge, we can't let them trip that alarm!" He grunted

Pidge sat atop an officer she flung the string of her bayard at the last remaining Galra. It wrapped around him like a snake; He jerked against the cords causing Pidge to go flying in his detraction, she activated her jetpack to use that movement to her will almost kicking him in the face. She tried to throw a punch but failed; he got her arm in his claws. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, as he taunted her. "Why look who it is! Haggar's little pet." He flung her across the room; adrenalin flowed through Pidge now more than before, she once more activated her pack and thrust herself back at him. She jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm no one's pet!" She grunted

"Get off you little pest!" He fell backward using Pidge to cushion his fall, she hit the floor with a splat, and groaned "Well see about that!" he smirked as he stood. She quickly recovered sitting up and grabbed his leg.

"Pidge, duck!" She turned to see Hunk coming in her direction. She understood what he was about to do and scurried out of the way, while Hunk finished him off. She rested against the consul in a daze, knees to her chest, "Will see" he said. The words repeated over and over again she shook her head "Focus, worry later" she moved over by Hunk as he pulled the right wall panel open. She knelt in front of and got to work. "Comm station hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated so Galra HQ thinks it's running. We have about eight hours before they figured it out." she frowned at her screen. Hunk smiled and said, "Until then, no calls get in or out."

Shiro's face popped up on her screen, she tried to hide her worry as he talked "Coran will monitor it from the castle so we know when it's back online. Great work, guys."

The fight had begun, everyone was doing their part to make sure their plan worked. The rebels were on root to the first cannon while the blades where getting ready to attack the second.

As for Pidge and Hunk they where just boarding the black loin, to be taken to their loins. Pidge ran in Hunk at her heels, "Pidge wait up" He called, she didn't listen. She ran into the loins cockpit. "Good job Pidge" Shiro told her as he finished setting up the auto pilot. He turned to her and stopped. Katie, what's wrong? What happened?" he questioned leading her to a seat.

Her mouth felt dry as he spoke "Haggar knows... She knows we where there, she knows our plan." He stared at her confused. He knew she wasn't lying she would never lie about something so serious. "Pidge...You can sure run." Hunk entered hands on his knees. "Pidge, what wrong?" he asked as well. "When you guys found me and Matt did you ever check us for trackers?" She asked the silence told her; she knew they hadn't. She quickly stood removing her helmet, she then pulled the top half of her armor off tying it around her waist, she wore a black tank-top underneath, her arms had goosebumps. "You need to check me, now!" Neither of the men questioned the young girl, Shiro touched a few buttons on his suit, Pidge stood very still as the scanner did its job. A couple beeps later Shiro looked up, fear in his eyes. "There's one in your arm just below your shoulder.

"take it out!" She demanded, she tried to hide the fear in her voice as it quivered slightly. "Pidge we don't have the right stuff to do that" Hunk told her. "I want is out! I don't want to be the reason this mission failed.

"She's right. Pidge sit down Hunk come with me, we got to make her as comfortable as possible."

"What is the Quiznak! How did we miss that!?" Shiro moaned

"It's no one's fault; we were more worried about keeping her alive" Hunk said as he rummages through the medical supplies, finding the things they might need. "But what if it's too late? what if they know the plan?" "They aren't going to know the plan, now let's go get this out of her! The sooner, the better.

"You might want to lay down." Hunk told her. She obeyed and lowered herself down onto the cockpit's floor, she could feel the rumbling of Blacks machinery doing its job, it was comforting. Hunk sat on his knees scanning to pinpoint the tracker. Shiro has behind her letting her use his lap as a pillow. Hunk took a pen and drew a circle on her left arm of where he needed to cut.

He then dapped alcohol like cleaner onto her skin. While putting on the medical glove, he told her. "Pidge I'm not going to lie..." "Because you don't know how." She joked trying to fight the fear. He smiled "You are right, but in all seriousness, It's deep, under a lot of mussels, something like this is done with antiseptic..." She took a deep breath "Well... Lets get this over with, we have a fight to win." Hunk looked at her, sadness in his eyes. He then bent over kissing her on the forehead, "You're so brave... Braver than anyone I know. Don't ever forget that." She smiled at him. "You probably shouldn't watch." She nodded and turned her head away.

It was a long prosses, eventually Shiro had to hold her down, to avoid any unnecessary damage eventually. But they got it out.

She felt a cool rag against her cheeks whipping away the tears. "Pidge" Shiro began. "We couldn't get it all out, it's bigger then we thought it was, but it's deactivated so the Galra can no longer know where we are." She opened her eyes. "Ok" She croaked. Shiro helped her sit up and Hunk handed her a water bottle. "Pidge maybe you should sit this one out?" Hunk suggested "NO! I'm coming... I need to do this. Besides, it does not hurt nearly as bad as before. She eyed her are it was wrapped. She stood and put on her suit, It did hurt, to be honest, but nothing compared to the Galra. She would fight no matter what her team said.

"All right, Paladins, we've got one chance to take Naxzela, so let's make it count," Shiro called over their comm-link.

Voltron quickly got to work, blowing up ships and bases in hopes to capture Naxzela. "Incoming cruiser, three o'clock!" Lance shouted

Voltron easily maneuvered out of it's shoots but got blasted by an invisible force.

"What was that?" Allura voice came

"I didn't see," Lance said. More and more of the invisible blasts came. Pidge closed her eyes grunting trying to stay calm.

"What's hitting us?" Shiro yelled. Pidge knew that questioned was directed to her, and quickly tapped at the screen to her right

"We're in a minefield. Somehow, the bombs were cloaked." Hunk cut her off "Shield! Shield!" He squawked at her. Activated Voltrons shielding then continued to explain. "My systems detect the mines, but there's just too many to safely maneuver through them. And with the cruiser covering all possible exits from this minefield, we have no way out!"

Quickly Allura jumped in "Wait a tick. Perhaps I can freeze the mines." Lance caught on to her idea just as fast as it was mentioned and added "Then we could fly out of here before they explode."

"All right, that sounds like a plan. Freeze them Allura!" Shiro said as they unformed Voltron letting Allura get to work on the mines.

When she was done Shiro gave the next order "Let's move! Form Voltron!"

"Great work, team. Let's secure Naxzela" Shiro told the rest

"Quiznak!" Came Coran's Voice "The communications satellite is back online. Galra distress calls are going through!"

"It doesn't matter, Coran. They're too late. We've just about secured Naxzela." Shiro reassured the Altean man.


	28. Operation Kuron

Thanks, don't forget to share, comment and vote (Even if this chapter sucks, please vote)

~Kayla05w

"This had better be important!" Haggar mumbled to the druid that had interrupted her mentation.

The druid cleared their throat before speaking. "It is."

"Go on then."

"Madam, the tracker has gone offline, we assume it was either damaged or removed."

"Right on time, plot a course for Naxzela."

"Why there?" The druid asked, and almost identity regretted it.

Haggar flashed a glare at her druid follower, "Because, I know that they see Nexzela as a win, that's what they are supposed to believe" there was a moment of silence "You wonder how I know this don't you?" the druid didn't respond "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Haggar screeched. The druid shriveled at her words but replied: "Yes, yes I do."

Haggar smiled a deep evil smile, "Let me show you."

She turned and walked out of the room, the druid on her heels they winded through the ships pathways until they reached her lab, the door opened upon their approached and slammed shut behind them.

"This is operation Kuron," Haggar said as she flipped on some light, even in the gloomy purple light it was hard to see for a long moment the druid was confused than they saw it or rather saw him "Is that, champion?" They asked

Haggar smiled, "pretty convincing isn't he, but no. He is a Kuron or in other words a clone." she continued "Kuron has all of the champions memory's even the once he is living now." They both looked at the clone "Kuron, approach."

Slowly he approached standing tall. "Kuron what is your mission?"

"To infiltrate team Voltron, and once inside fulfill my purpose of getting the green paladin." He said in a robotic like voice

Haggar didn't need to see the druids face to know that he was confused. "Any question?"

"Yes, um, does Zarkon know?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Oh...Um, why the green paladin?"

Haggar smiled "She is the youngest, only fifteen in human years, both the Voltron team and the rebels care deeply for her, I know this because her brother and father when they where my prisoners talked of her fondly when they thought no one could hear. Are champion also cares deeply for her; he would break if something happened to her."

Haggar let silence fall for a long moment before talking more. "Her team would do anything for her; she's smart. She's a tech master; she's the reason for every infiltration by Voltron being successful. Without her, they will fall.

"Now plot a course for Naxzela. And after that, I need you to do something for me; I will inform the general that you are in charge during my absence.

The druid as stunned but did not question there leaders request.

He bowed his head putting a hand to his chest "Vrepit Sa"

Upon reaching Naxzela Haggar put her plan in motion she told every guard to go about there duty's she wanted Voltron to think they had the element of surprise.

She and Kuron were lurking in the shadows; she mumbled a spell under her breath to hide them form anyone that passed by. She knew her champion, she knew that he would be here.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	29. Under Pressure

Coran looked at the monitor in front of him "It appears that all of the planets we've engaged have been pacified, if not totally liberated. A warning light started to flash and beep.

"Wait. There's another Galra battle cruiser approaching Naxzela."

"Sector Zar Niomofor is clear" Matt called "Let me see if I can get a line on that battle cruiser." suddenly the room flashed red followed by sudden darkness, losing power Matt knew the Zaiforge cannon was down, he called over the com "Zaiforge cannon Senfama, are you still operational?"

"Negative" Keith sighed.

"That incoming battle cruiser must have shut them down remotely." Coran summed up

"Sorry, Shiro." Keith said "That's if for artillery support. What should we do about that cruiser?"

"That cruiser's gonna be too late. Naxzela's almost secure. We need to take out the last of the heavy artillery." Shiro said "On our left! Shield up!" He called

Pidge put the shields up just on time for a blast the hit it. Voltron fought hard against the power strike sending it back to the Galran cruiser blowing it to peace's

"Stop the ship and hold this position. We're close enough to Naxzela now." Said the druid.

"Close enough for what? Voltron has captured the planet. There's no way for us to attack from this distance." scoffed the Galran general, apparently still bitter about Haggar's decision of putting the druid in charge.

"We need to gather every available ship and get ready for the fight of our lives." Said the first officer, who sounded just as bitter.

The druid completely ignored them both walking out of the room and down to the place that Haggar instructed him to go too.

Upon reaching the door, there stood another druid. "Make sure no one disturbs my ritual until Naxzela is destroyed." He said as bold as he could manage.

"Vrepit Sa" was the reply

The door shut behind him putting him in the dark. He walked to the center of the room; the floor lit up under his feet.

"Let us begin," he instructed as he put his hands to the floor the four other druids mimicked him. He stood uprising his hands to the ceiling "Awake, Naxzela!" He shouted the room flashed purple, spreading to the rest of the ship

He could feel his power being drained way into Naxzela's core, the witch had lied to him, and he knew it too late, he felt his quintessence leaving him, and it was over just as quickly as it stated, the lights went a bright purple then died away as it went into the core of the planet.

He crumbled to the floor motionless

"Whoa! did we cause that earthquake?" Lance asked.

Team Voltron had just set down on the surface of the planet when it started to shake.

"I don't think so!" Pidge called back; there alarms started beeping as the ground continued to shake

"Guy," Hunk called to his team "look over there!"

Voltron watched as a giant pillar rose up from the ground. They continued to watch as more popped up from all directions.

"Uh... guys, what are those?" Lance squeaked

"We've never seen anything like this from the Galra before." Pidge noticed

"Are they weapons?" Hunk questioned Pidge

"They look like some sort of generators." She told him

"Stay alert." Shiro ordered

"I say we get outta here." Lance suggested, "Pidge, plot a course for our escape."

"Hold on! We should find out what these things are." Shiro said

Suddenly, all the pillars flashed a purpled energy connecting from component to component creating a force field that covered all of Naxzela, closing over the top of Voltron trapping them on the inside.

"This can't be safe." Hunk barked

"Do you feel that? That wave of darkness?" Allura asked her team

Without warning, strong energy clung onto Voltron

"I can't move Red!" Lance cried

"Yellow won't budge, either." Hunk groaned as both Yellow and Blue buckled causing Red and Green to fall forward to support the weight. Voltron was on their hands and knees, while the paladins desperately tried to keep panicking.

"This energy field is holding us down! Gravity levels are spiking!" Pidge called

"We have to get outta here!" Shiro grunts "If we stay here, we'll be crushed. Everyone, we have to focus. Give everything you've got, and maybe we can fight through this energy field. Ready?"

"Ready!" Calls the paladins

The paladins knew what they must do, Allura forced her loin to go into a half stand while Shio activated the blasters. For a split moment, hope wove through the paladins, but it was quickly crushed when Voltron lost power and went tumbling towards the surface of the planet.

They spun out of control going down. Pidge heard her friends screaming through the coms and quickly realized she was also shouting, 'We are going to die.' that was her thought, they where a bug being squashed under a giant foot.

The sound of metal creaking could be heard as they hit the ground.

Hunk was the first to stop screaming "Is anyone else able to move around?"

"Barely, but the gravitational pull is worse on Voltron." She grunted breathing deeply and closing her eyes 'Get ahold on your self, we can do this' She scolded herself then addressed the team once more. "Maybe if we go down to the surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to interrupt the energy field."

"That sounds good, except for the zillion robot dudes still kickin' around down there" Lance deadpanned

"We're gonna have to stay in tight formation. Watch each other's backs. Let's move!"

Pidge exited her loin, activating her jetpack she bounced from place to place to regroup with the team. Her arm hurt from Hunk deactivating her tracker, blood leaked through her suit, leaving dry blood all over. She was scared she wanted to curial up in a ball and pretended it was all a bad dream. But she couldn't she had to keep moving for her team.

When the shooting from the Galra started that's when the adrenaline began to pump through Pidge snapping her out of her pains and sorrows.

They all stood there shield up supporting one another.

"Pidge and Hunk, do your thing and do it fast" Shiro pleaded

Pidge stepped back hesitantly lowering her shield; she had to trust her team they will protect her just like she will defend them.

"This rod seems to go all the way down into the planet's core," She said as she finished her scan. She knelt bringing up her small monitoring screen on her wrist. "But I'm not detecting any kind of energy source on the planet that could be causing all of this. "

"Then we'll need to follow it down to the core" Allura called

There was a light beep, and the door swung open. "It's open! Let's go!" Pidge said

They reached the bottom very quickly; there was a door at the end of the hallway they all entered.

"Whoa" Pidge cooed

Lance asked the question they all wondered "What is that?"

"This is Zarkon's witch's doing. The energy I felt... This must be the source."

Pidge shuttered as Allura spoke of the witch, bringing back the memory's that haunted her in her dreams.

"Allura, this facility... it looks Altean," Shiro said

Allura confirmed his observation "I'm afraid you're correct, Shiro... This is a decommissioned Altean terraforming plant. Somehow, the witch has been able to reactivate it remotely."

"Can you shut it down?" Shiro asked

"I can try." Allura reached out her hand to the energy ball in the center of the room. Light blue energy came from her hand glowing until the purple power overpowered hers sending a shock wave of pain through her. She screamed in both shock and pain as the energy grew bigger around her.

"Allura!" the team cried all at once, they all rushed forward trying to pull her away, electricities coursed through Pidge reminder of the pointy hunter, and her capture.

They all fall back as the connection is broken. Pidge fell on her back the world around her was fuzzy, her ears ringing, her mind's eye replying the same thing over and over. The time when she was venerable and so close to death. She slightly aware of Lance talking to Allura the problem was she couldn't hear what he was saying. She removes her helmet putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes trying to break free from the horrors in her head. Suddenly Shiro was in front of her saying something but her ears wouldn't work; she leans forward into his lap, his warm, gentle arms wrap around her rubbing her back and hair. She takes several big breaths as hear hearing started returned "This soil is weird." She heard someone speak, who though? "It's so white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth. And heximite!" It was Hunk. She pulls away from Shiro. "Are you ok?" He asks looking worried "Yeah, thanks" She gives him a forced smile. She grabbed her helmet putting it on and just in time as the blast from sentries came flying at them. They all put up their shield dispirit to make it out alive.

"What is heximaite?" Lance shouted over the blasts. "Some of us may have slept through chemistry!"

"The whole planet is a bomb, one that's big enough to wipe out several solar systems," Pidge answered

"It's under increasing pressure, and when the pressure reaches a certain point, it's going to explode," Hunk added

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked

"Maybe 20 minutes," Hank told him as he started to return fire.

"We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!" Lance as he also stated to shoot.

"Anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces," Hunk yelled

"They could take out Voltron, the rebels and the Blade of Marmora in fell swoop," Allura said

They dashed to the door.

"It's jammed! It won't open." Lance panicked

"Cover me!" Pidge pushed her way through the other paladins to examine the door. She went to the panel on the wall "It's damage" "Can you fix it?" Shiro asked, "I can find a workaround, but it's going to take time."

"Do it; it's our only way out!" Lance told her

She got to work rewiring the door; she was aware that the firing had stopped from behind. She looked back to see if the sentries were gone.

Looking back was a mistake.


	30. The Swap

It happened so fast it took everyone a good long second to register what did happen.

As Pidge looked back at her teammates, the door behind her swung open; strong hands grabbed Pidge from behind forcing her off her feet. She let out a yell of fright causing the rest of the team to turn and look.

"My pet, we meet again" came a dark yet excited voice.

Her helmet was forced off and thrown at her teammate's feet. The witch held her firmly in front of her; Pidge gasped as an arm was wrapped around her neck, she put her hands up trying to grab at the arms that held her. She clawed and thrashed trying to break free but to no anvil.

"Its ok, my pet I'm not here for you today, not yet at least."

"Let go of me!" she struggled more.

Electricity coursed through her and she slumped forward her world going black.

(5 minutes earlier)

Shiro had just finished taking out the last of the robots when he heard Pidge scream he turned to see Haggar holding Pidge by the neck. She gasped for air as the grip was tightened

"My pet, we meet again."

Shiro wanted to punch or attack but knew it would only be worse for Pidge.

Haggar forced her helmet off and threw it at his feet, reveling Pidges face, her eyes were watery and showed the terror she felt.

"Its ok, my pet I'm not here for you today, not yet at least."

"Let go of me!" she struggled more, but got nowhere

The old women looked straight at him as she sent her power though Pidge. She let out a scream that priced Shiro's very soul making his breath clutched in his throat. Pidge's body went limp, but the hands that held her did not let go.

"Pidge!" both Hunk and Lance screamed

"Let her go!" Allura's voice shook

"Oh, I will." And with that, she turned, and through Pidge out the door, she hit the floor with a thump.

"Now if you want to ever see her again you will do exactly as I say!... Now drop your weapons!"

Shiro looked around; more soldiers had begun filling in from behind the old hag surrounding the remaining paladins.

Shiro dropped his handgun he had stolen earlier; the other paladins followed his example.

"Good, now I'm going to have a word with the champion alone."

"Go to Hell!" Lance spat which earned him a blow to the head, he fell to his knees grabbing at his helmet but not removing it. "Lance" Allura knelt next to him.

"Ok, ok!" Shiro put his hands up in surrender

"Shiro you can't!" Hunk pleaded

"What choice do we have."

"Fallow champion. Leave your helmet with your friends; we don't won't eves' droppers."

Shiro followed the witch out of the room. "I'll talk on one condition; I check on my teammate that you!"

"As you wish."

Shiro knelt by her; she was out cold. She had a deep gash on her head that masked her face with blood. Shiro clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, he ripped a piece of his shirt from under his armor and pressed it against her head.

The door swung shut behind them separating him and Pidge from the other paladins. He stood up. "What do you want?" He demanded

"I want a lot of things, but at the top of my list, I want you, and I want her." She pointed a weathered hand at Pidge.

"Why her? Haven't you done enough?"

She let out a deep cackle that made the hairs on Shiro's neck stand up. "How do I put this, well she means so much to so many people, she is the reason Voltron was ever found, and so much more. She is the property of the Galra empire, as are you!"

"What sick game are you playing? What is Zarkon's plan with us, unparticular her!" He also pointed a finger at Pidge

Once again she laughed. "Zarkon? Zarkon is no more than a puppet! He may be the emperor, but everything he does is what I command."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have you to thank!" She laughed

Shiro was confused; the witch began talking once more "Back when you and Zarkon fought he was injured, no one thought he would survive. I knew I could save him I just made some agistments."

"Agistments?"

She smiled "Yes, He is under my power, he is disposable, he is only a stepping stone in a bigger plan. Enough talking you're coming with me, she will join you soon, but not yet."

Shiro activated his Galran hand ready to attack. "You won't get away with this"

"Oh, but I will. Champion meet Kuron." She stepped aside. Shiro felt like he was looking in a mirror. "A clone? They will never fall for it!"

"Eventually, yes they will. But it will be too late. Now it is time to leave!"

Before Shiro could do anything, he was knocked over the head from behind, sending him into the darkness.

"Remember your mission Kuron."

Kuron shook his head in approval towards the witch. He bent over and cuffed Shiro's hands behind his back along with a dampener on his Galra arm.

"Yes. Get in retrieve, info and the paladin" He looked down at Pidge

The guard that knocked Shiro over the dragged him over next to the witch.

"We must go." He told Haggar. "Yes. We do. Don't fail Kuron." And with that Haggar, Shiro, and the guard were gone.

Kuron turned to Pidge with a smug smile, he stooped down and picked up her limp body, then walked to return this the other paladins.

Pidge felt like she was floating, her head hurt and her arm throbbed. She forced her eyes open. She was in Shiro's arms. She moaned out, Shiro looked down at her but didn't say anything. She closed her eye's tell Shiro stopped running. "Hey!" He started "Can you walk?" Shiro asked her "She nodded he set her down, she stumbled slightly but managed to make her way into her lion. She felt groggy "Shiro." she called over the coms "I don't think I can pilot my lion. Safely anyway" She put her hand to her head feeling wet liquid on her head that she identified as blood.

"You have no choice," Shiro answered sharply

Pidge was confused "What?"

"Pidge, do the best you can, we will cover you the rest of the way" Lance soothed She nodded even though no one could see her "Ok, where's my helmet?"

"I have it Pidge; you will need to go without for now."

"Ok. Thanks, Hunk" She sat down in her chair, her world spun around and around she did her best to keep herself from throwing up.

"Anyone? Hello?" Shiro called over blaring alarms "We've lost communications. Pidge can you boost our signal?"

She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the sick feeling in her gut.

"Pidge! I need you to be a big girl!" Shiro bellowed. She opened her eyes shocked at his icy voice.

"No, there's too much electrostatic repulsion!" She answered

"Seven minutes left." Hunk warned them

'Seven? It seems like its been longer' She told herself

"We have to get off this planet immediately!" Allura said forcing her lion to stand, Hunk following her lead. The sound of metal creaking was heard as Voltron stood. As fast as they rose they had fallen again falling even further done.

"Oh, no! We've fallen even further down!" Lance wined

"Five minutes!" Hunk warned

Pidge breathed in deeply. "No! We can't die here. Not yet." She tried to sound brave but knew that it came across as fear.

"Listen. We've come through a lot as Voltron. We just have to think" Shiro told the others

"Allura" Lance began "You felt the dark energy when it first started. You have a connection to this magic. I know you can get us out of this somehow. We all saw what you did on the Balmera and how you power the Castle."

"I... I don't know. I haven't been trained."

"No one trained you to save the Balmera, but you did that. I know you can do it. There's a reason the Blue Lion chose you." Lance encouraged "You're the one who brought everyone together. You can do this. Every moment we've had together, they've all led to this day. This is your destiny. You are the heart of Voltron."

There was a moment of silence before Allura answered "Okay, I'll try... Help me, Father."

Pidge gasped as her lion was engulfed in light, she squinted due to the light stinging her eyes.

Suddenly they where in the air flinging up. The air leaving Pidge's lungs as they rushed towards the atmosphere and breaking through the barrier.

"We still need to defuse that bomb!"

"Keith, can you hear me?" Shiro called

"Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?" Keith's voice came

Pidge breathed out a sigh of relief, hearing his voice made the hell hole slip more into the back of her mind, making it seem less real.

"Not for long if we don't stop Zarkon's witch. She approached us on the planet; I don't think things went the way she hopped and literally vanished. She might be aboard that battlecruiser; it's the closest to the planet." Shiro told him

"I'm way ahead of you. And brought some backup."

"Good to have Voltron back in the fight. Pidge how are you doing?" Matt asked

"I'll live." She told her brother

Upon approached the cruiser, it was evident that massive amounts of energy were being fed into Naxzela.

"We'll need to penetrate those shields!" Matt yelled

"Maybe not with our weapons," Keith said almost to quiet to be heard.

"Wait, Keith, what are you doing!?" Matt called after him realization hitting "Keith, no!"

"Keith what are you doing!" Pidge cried over the coms "Matt what's going on?" Pidge demanded

"He's going to collide with the shield!" Squeaked Matt.

Suddenly there was a loud, and the shields fell around the cruiser

"Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!" Coran praised

"Good job Keith," Shiro said

"Good job? He just about killed himself?" Pidge roared

"It wasn't me." Keith cut in "It was Lotor! The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield."

"Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion."

What you think? To cheesy? I hope for it all to make more sense for y'all soon.

Also I'm sorry I was a day later then I said.

Guys if you see something that doesn't make any sense and needs to be fixed in some way, please don't be afraid to comment on it so I can fix it.

As always star, comment and share...

~Kayla


	31. Aftershock

Pidge docked in her hangar and stumbled out of her Lion her pain dulled due to her anger. She stomped out of the Green loins hangar, towards the general landing deck.

She reached the deck very quickly. "Are you insane?" She yelled at Keith "Do you have a death wish?" Tears clouded her vision. "You stupid, stupid jerk!" She cried

"Wow, wow Pidge, what happened to you? you look like, like..." She cut him off, "Me? What happened to you? I can't believe you could be so selfish!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Pidge, stop. You need a pod, you're in shock. come on." Once again she cut him off, "No! You need to explain what in heavens name you were doing back there!" Her world was turning in, and Keith was now supporting much of her weight. "Matt! Matt! Get over here!" Keith shouted. She was weakly pounding on Keith's shoulder crying for an explanation. "Katie!" Matt slide to a stop by Keith's side "Shes in shock she needs a pod, go tell Coran we need one prepared quickly!" Matt nodded and ran out of the hanger yelling Coran's name over and over at the top of his lungs.

Pidge's knees buckled, but Keith caught her sweeping her off her feet. She was gasping for air that her lungs couldn't seem to find. "Hang on Pidge, You've got to hold on." Keith dashed out into the hall it was crowded with both rebel forces and members of the Blades. "MOVE!" He shouted so loud that his throat began to feel raw, he weaved his way through the crowded halls.

"Keith!" He turned to see Shiro coming his way. "Stop for a minute."

"Shiro, I can't."

"Yes, you can!" He stepped in front of him

"Shiro move!"

"What the heck was that back there? Suicide?" Shiro questioned

"Shiro MOVE, Pidge needs a pod!"

Shiro looked down at the girl in Keith's arms, with a blank expression, almost looking confused.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" Coran appeared from behind him, he approached Pidge "She needs a pod, but I need to know what happened to the best of your knowledge." Coran turned to Shiro

Shiro turned and looked at Coran, eyes glazed over, still looking confused.

Keith turned red and forced his way past him without another word.

"Lance! Allura! Hunk!" Coran shouted

"Here!" Lance shouted from behind with Hunk at his heels.

"Lance," Coran said with relief "What happened down there?"

Lance joined in the jog down the halls towards the infirmary. "Haggar caught us by surprise, long story short she used her magic on Pidge, and throw, her she hit her head, no helmet."

"What about her arm? clearly, its been bleeding" Keith huffed

"Tracker, she had me dig it out. Well, most of it." Hunk breathed

"Tracker? How in Quiznak did we miss that?" Lance squeaked

Coran clicked his tung against his teeth. "That will need to come all the way out first, the pod will heel over it, could cause an affection. Lay her on that table, and remove her armor."

"Pidge it's going to be ok! Just breath." Keith told her

Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him with fear. "Sacred" She managed between breaths"Keith, sacred."

"You will be as good as new sooner then you think" reassured her as he laid her down, and begun pulling her over armor off, Lance, Hunk, and Matt joined him making the proses go faster.

"Keith get both wet and dry rags, Lance get..." Lance cut Coran off. "The medical kit. weren't we just doing this?" He huffed

"Matt hold her as still as possible" Coran ordered as he grabbed her injured arm and cut the whole sleeve off.

She tried to pull away, "Hurts" She moaned

"I'm sorry, it's going to be ok, just hold in there," Coran said brush a loose hair from her eyes

"Here you go." Lance panted

"Hand me the pinchers" He demanded

"Pinchers?" Lance asked searching the med bag

"Step aside" Allura was suddenly in the room fishing through the bag

"Here!" She handed a pair of tweezers to Coran

"Pinchers? Those are tweezers!" Lance bellowed

"Not now Lance," Keith told the red paladin as he returned handing Hunk and Matt a rag to wipe off her face cleaning the gash in her head while he helped Coran with her arm.

She once again tried to pull her arm free but it no avail Keith grip was too firm. She whined softly

Keith whipped the blood off of her arm, allowing Coran axes to the hole in her arm. He thrust the tweezers into the cut. It took him a good long minute, but he was able to grab hold of the wire and bring it out.

Pidge's eyes were now closed, she was mumbling something all Keith could pick up was. "dad." The girl wanted her father. Keith felt helpless to the whole situation, and his eyes betrayed him as tears stained his cheeks.

"OK, into the pod she goes," Caron said picking her up, he set her inside, but she seized hold of his shirt, "No, somethings wrong, I need to talk to Shiro." She pleaded with him. "I'm sorry number five you need to heal," He prided his shirt from her grasp and the glass wall formed around her, she lips stopped moving, and her face softened slightly as her breathing evened it's self out.

The all sat in silence for a good long minute "We did it." Lance whispered

"At what cost though?" It was Hunks turn to turn red-faced "Pidge is in a pod...Again, Keith almost killed himself, and we have the Galra price in our prison!"

Everyone was quite again, letting Hunks words sink in. "I need to talk to Shiro." and with that Keith left the room.


	32. Finding Hope, Epilogue

Kuron swore underneath his breath, as he looked at the scans hovering in front of his eyes, he runs the young paladins symptoms through his database "Humans are weak, a frail species." he muttered to himself. If he weren't as intelligent as he was, he'd have corrupted his mission which he couldn't afford to do, his database didn't register the young paladin's state tell after Keith had run past him with the Altean man.

Kuron knew precisely what to do he would blame it on Haggar, say something Shiro would say, like 'She got in my head, and I wasn't thinking straight..' The Voltron coalition was so gullible it would be an easy task.

"That besides the point Shiro! I'm talking about a member of our team that needed a pod, and you could care less!" Keith screamed anger rising higher and higher in his chest.

"And I said I was sorry, why are you blaming me for something I don't even remember? The bloody witch got in my head!"

Keith turned red, he kept calming this, that he didn't so quote remember what had happened after they landed their lions, just fear and pain of losing someone close to him.

"Patience yields focus," Keith told himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed deeply. "Ok, ok. I trust you Shiro, but all I know is if it happens again" He clenched his fist that he was just pointing at Shiro as his lips began to quiver ever so slightly. "It might cost someone's life, and I won't be there to back you up!" He turned no longer wanting to talk, leaving Shiro alone.

Kuron smiled an evil dark smile that could scare the Devil himself. He knew that lie would work. He knew that the paladins always tried to see best in people. That would be their downfall.

Allura stared at Lotor through the glass that separated them. He glared back.

"All right Lotor you wanted to talk now talk." Lance spat. Lotor spun now staring at him, a smile on his face. "You may not know it yet paladin, but we are going to be working closely.

It was dark and purple an all too familiar feeling, Shiro lifted himself into a sitting passion against the wall behind him. He moaned in pain putting a hand to the back of his head rubbing it slightly.

He was alone, that was good, that means none of his team were captured as well. His thought wondered to Pidge and how somehow in some way he needed to keep that Galra away from her. He thought about what the witch had said about her bringing Voltron together. He didn't realize it till now, but she was right. It was Pidge who went up onto the rooftops hearing the chatter about Voltron, it was her who had the map that lined up with Keith's, it was her who had brought them all together on by on. He smiled at the thought, Pidge was never much of a people person yet she was the one to bring the ragtag group together. He thought back to when she was little. Her guard was always up until she knew 100% that she could trust you, it took him three years to break that wall but when he did it changed his life forever, making him happy she was like a sister to him, two years later he found Keith, then he left them both behind. He put his head against the cold wall thinking more. She was the heart of Voltron, yes she was a smart child, yes she was brave but she was also his weakness, he knew the others felt the same, no child should ever be fighting in a war, and here was Pidge, age 14 fighting a war in space. A single tear fell off his cheek as he realized with sadness, that there was nothing he could do, for his whole team believed that he was still with them, no one would ever come looking for him.

Pidge was cold, a familiar feeling of when coming out of a pod she felt herself falling forward, expecting hands caught her. "Shiro?" She whispered "No Katie it's me Matt" She opened her eyes to see her brother smiling down on her, she gave a half simile in return. She looked past Matt to see Coran and Keith. "You gave us quite a scare," Coran said more serious then she has ever heard him be, his eyes were watery as he knelt down in front of her. She smiled at him then grabbed him in a hug. "I'm sorry" She whispered only loud enough for the Altean to hear. He squeezed her a little tighter in reply. She let go and walked up to Keith, frowning slightly. Suddenly without any warning, Keith scooped her up in a hug, pulling her off the ground in the proses. He sniffled as he clung to the small paladin. "I'm sorry." She whispered "No, I'm sorry," He told her.

When he finally put her down, she looked around the room eyes widening with worry "The others-?" Matt cut her off "They are all fine, Lance and Allura are talking to Lotor, Hunk is making dinner and Shiro is resting. He refused a pod."

She smirked, "that sounds like Shiro, how long was I in a pod?"

Matt shrugged "Only a couple hours."

She nodded, then looked down seeing she was still in her underclothes for her armor. It was messed up and torn in several places

"We left you in your clothes knowing that your injuries weren't major, the paladin suit is meant to be used in the pod, well" He shrugged "Depending on the condition of the paladin."

She once again nodded "Ok, well I'm going to go and change. Meet you guys in the lounge?" They all silently agreed.

Walking towards the lounge she could hear the familiar sound of laughing which made her speed up her pace she wanted to see her friends and family, she entered the door to see Lance pinned under Keith, arm twisted behind his back. Hunk and Matt were sitting on the couch trying not to laugh, Allura was standing nearby already laughing "I told you not to do that Lance" She managed between laughs

"Yelled!" Keith demanded

"Never!" Lance tried

Keith twisted his arm a little more causing Lance to squeak "Ok, ok I yelled!"

Keith let go and quickly got off him. Lance slumped into a sitting position frowning big.

Keith busted out laughing, "I told you I never lose a bet!"

Pidge began to snicker at Lance's face, He whipped his head into her direction "What you think you can do better?" He mocked.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy before grinning at him "Its on." She leaped over the coach and charged him, he scrambled to his feet "Wait, wait I meant Keith! Go after Keith!" he begged. She slammed into him sending them both to the flour. Pidge moved quickly sitting on Lances back, grabbing his thumb, she forced it into an unconquerable passion.

"Do you yelled?!"

"NO!"

She twisted a little bit more "Are you sure?"

"Yelled, I yelled!"

She smirked. Keith was laughing hysterically "You didn't even have a chance!"

Lance sat up dumbfounded "I wasn't ready, that does not fare" He complained, "Are the Galra gonna wait for you to get ready?" Pidge asked between giggles

Lance had no response just sat there arms crossed frowning at his defeat.

Pidge looked around the room, Coran, Allura, and Keith were all standing laughing. Hunk and Matt were sitting on the couch laughing, Lance was lumped on the floor trying and failing to not smile.

Pidge grinned, this was her family, her home. She felt happy, safe, and hopeful for the first time in a long time.

She had found the hope she was looking for, she had found her brother and was going to find her father, she didn't just hope she knew she would find him.

She frowned slightly, part of her still felt like something was wrong, something was off. She hoped that whatever it was, she could find it and fix it.

You guy, I did it! Book one is now complete! Please let me know what you guy think, and what you would like to see in book two!

Please review, comment, share and vote!

~Kayla


	33. Closing Notes

Thank you to all my readers here on ! Thank you for being patient with me and my updates.

I loved writing this story, I'm planning on writing a second book to it, but it depends on how well this book does both here and Wattpad, and on who would want to read it.

I do have more writings on Wattpad; all are Voltron Legendary Defender.

"Five Loins, Six Paladins" ~ Shiro Centric

"We Are All Made Up Of The Same Cosmic Dust" ~ One Shots

"Going Into The Unknown" ~ Keith Centric (and maybe Pidge)

And book two of "Era of Hope" is not up yet, TBD

I would help, if you see something that needs to be changed or edited let me know.


End file.
